


Halloween short stories

by greencateyes_99



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Halloween fun, Monsters, Multi, Spooky, Vampires, Witches, and on and on and on - Freeform, ghost and hauntings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: short stories about our fav bots and tiny little secrets that love to pop out of nowhere.  from vampires to witches come join our fun as each mech is sent through the dark with only a glowing pumpkin.





	1. Fang you for coming

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to post every day so I not sure how many will be put up. So be on the look out.

It started out innocent enough that Silverbolt didn’t give it a second thought. Mechs ended up in med bay for a virality of reasons. But then Fireflight ended up in the medbay for dizziness from energon loss, two little holes were found in one of the cables in his neck. He didn’t know what had caused it and neither did Ratchet. Silverbolt and the others searched the entire hanger that served as their quarters. But they could not find the cause of the two holes thought the hanger was cleaner than it usually is.

Thinking that it was just a random accident Silverbolt had just said to keep the place clean and welcomed the spacy jet back. For the next few weeks, nothing else strange happened and the incident was put out of processor.

Until.

“Silverbolt something wrong with Skydive, he won’t online,” Air Raid shook him awake.

“Whaaa?”

“Skydive isn’t waking.” The F-15 Eagle said worried, “he’s always up before any of us.”

Silverbolt though concerned just flicked a wing, “he probably overdid on the sims again.”

“But Bolt, he’s losing color.”

Now that had his attention, “did you get Ratchet,” he said as they ran from his berth to Skydives.

“Yeah, he’s on his way.”

Slingshot and Fireflight were crowding around the near colorless and very still Skydive. Silverbolt quickly searched for why his brother would be like this and jerked when he found something. Two little holes in the main energon line were still bleeding sluggishly. He quickly sent out the other jets to find the medical patches. They just need to stop the bleeding before Ratchet got there.

“Hey Skydive, wake up. I need you to wake up,” he patted the F-16 Falcon on the cheek. “just a twitch; anything!” Blurry optics powered on and were dimmer and near white. Silverbolt smiled, “that’s good, I need you to stay awake until Ratchet gets here. Can you do that for me bro?” a barely-there nod, “good.”

“Found it!” a stampede of pedes and a mountain medical patches later and Skydives' neck was bandaged to the point that the jet couldn’t move it. It should have been comical if the situation wasn’t so dire.

Ratchet, along with Firstaid and Wheeljack burst in and shooed everyone else out. The hall outside the hanger was filled with four worried pacing flyers. Optimus soon showed up followed by Prowl and Jazz and Silverbolt began to worry more. Being part of the Command staff having the top three show up meant something very bad. If it had been only Optimus and Prowl, he wouldn’t have been so worried, his leader usually came to check up on the injured. Prowl would’ve come to see how to shift things on the battlefield and duty shifts. But to bring Jazz in, it meant that they suspect foul play.

Thinking that he knew what was to come Silverbolt had Fireflight, Slingshot, and Air Raid line up. He looked at the scars on Fireflight's neck then looked to see if the other two had the same. What he found scared him, Slingshot had two healed punctures on his wrist the Harrier jet didn’t know how he got them. Air Raid didn’t have any and Silverbolt had them look for any marks on him two out of five hadn’t been attacked.

He didn’t think about it as Ratchet came out with Firstaid and Wheeljack carrying Skydive. “Take him to the medbay and hook him up. I’ll be there shortly,” Firstaid nodded. “The rest of you-

“Slingshot was also attacked,” Silverbolt grabbed his brothers’ wrist and showed the medic the healed wound.

“I see, and you?”

“Air Raid and I haven’t been attacked so far.”

Ratchet squinted, “I see,” he rubbed his chin, “Slingshot; Fireflight I want you two in the medbay. Air Raid make sure they get there.” He ignored the twin groans and the smug happy look from the trio, “Silverbolt a word.”

“uh, yes sir,” he cased a look at his brothers before following Ratchet back into the hanger where Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz were waiting.

Prowl gave him a side-eyed look, “Silverbolt have a seat there is much to be discussed.”

The Concord gulp and sat on one of the mountainous bean bags. Jazz stood behind him with Ratchet and that worried him more. Prowl stood in front with Optimus who was looking at him guiltily. Why he was wearing such an expression Silverbolt had no idea, but it didn’t bode well for him.

“Know that you are not in trouble and whatever is discuss stays between us,” Prowl started off. “In this world as well as Cybertron, there exist beings out of myth and legends. They are either created by another being or mech-made. One rare occasion they are born. Once they made up a quarter of Cybertron’s population but when the war started they either went over to Megatron or were killed by the Senate. But a few manage to live, I am one of these creatures and thought to be the only one, until now.” He came to stand in front of a shock Silverbolt.

The jet was shaking his helm, “n-no.”

“You Silverbolt are the same as me.”

“No, no no no no!” Silverbolt jump up, “I did not attack me, brothers. I-I couldn’t wouldn’t hurt them!” He turns and twists looking like a trapped animal. Jazz, Ratchet, and Optimus were closing on him; he had to get away to fly away.

“Hold!” Prowls voice had everyone frozen, “back away slowly. Silverbolt takes deep vents and sits down. No one will do anything to you.” The Praxian raises his wings and became a shield for the panicking flyer, “It is normal to drink the energon of those closest to you. We trust them above all others, I did to my own family before finding Smokescreen and Jazz. Drinking other energon does not mean you are a monster.”

“bu-but I hurt Fireflight, Slingshot; I almost killed Skydive!” Silverbolt freezes when two hands gently pushed him back down. When did he get up?

“Yes, I am surprised we have not caught this earlier and for that am I sorry. I did not sense your change.” Prowl sighed, “Changes are slow, and we never did think that any of the sparks vector sigma gave would have the code for Vampires.”

Silverbolt blinked, “vampires? I thought that was a human thing.”

Prowl shrugs, “the word sounds better than being called a sparkeater. On Cybertron we had no name, so they put us under the same name as those monsters.” He snorted, “I rather not be related to those mindless trash.” He bared his fangs, “our kind has more elegance.”

Silverbolt subconsciously licks over his own fangs and choked. How did he not notice?

As if reading his mind, “When not in use our fangs retract, we can consume normal energon out of cube. But occasionally, we need to feed on another.” He crossed his arms, “This is something you have to accept.”

“But I; but I don’t want hurt anyone.”

“then learn control and you won’t.” Prowl argued, “it is that simple.”

Optimus came to stand before him, “if it makes you feel better we can give you separate quarters until you learn to control your urges.”

Silverbolt gapped, opening and closing his mouth in shock. Leave his brothers without telling why; he had just gotten them to trust him. Clenching his optics shut he did a very sparkling like thing to do.

He bolted.

Ignoring the shouts from Optimus and the others he ran. The fact that he wasn’t concern about the consequences was proof of how out of it he was. As soon as he was outside, he jetted up to the clouds and flew without a clear direction. He didn’t know how long or how far he flew but soon he saw mountains and valleys. He landed on the tallest mountain peak and screamed. He screamed at the unfairness; at fate; at everything that this new problem presented.

“What are you yelling about now insufferable Autobot?”

Silverbolt whirled and hissed showing off his new fangs before remembering that he had them. He clenched his mouth shut and glared at Starscream; this is not what he needed right now.

“Its none of your business punching bag.”

Starscream sneers, “oh what a comeback I’ve heard better from that flying ditz.” Silverbolt hissed again and leap up ready to leave. “It’s interesting to see your kind, little life stealer, all alone without a clan to call your own. I am surprised that Prowl let you out without him nearby.” At the frozen look Starscream went on, “didn’t he tell you how your kind was hunted down to the mech and killed. How it was the seekers who hunted them. I always knew something was wrong with you, should have killed you the first time I saw you.”

He hovers optic level with the frozen flyer, “why do you think that you and Prowl are the only ones left little Autobot? Why do you think no one will take Optimus seriously when he allows abomination such as yourself to live?” he drags one clawed tip down Silverbolt’s face then slicing under his optic. “I will have your spark.”

Silverbolt couldn’t move as the sound of a blaster whine near his head. “We have something to say about that!”

Both mechs looked down as twin blurs of red and gold zip up. The red blur rammed into Starscream while Silverbolt was tackled by the gold one. “Isn’t there a rule about anyone running off alone somewhere?” Sunstreaker asks.

Silverbolt snorted, “if there isn’t I’m sure one will be made up.” Sunstreaker snickers as he gives the flyer a peck on the cheek under the cut.

“We will talk once Sideswipe gets don’t with Screamer.” The golden twin let the flyer take them to the ground.

Silverbolt felt ice form in his tank and lines, “you heard?”

Sunstreaker sighs and lets his frameshift, “you’re not the only cryptid around ya know.” Scale like patterns covered the golden armor, blunt fingers turned to wicked talons, and once blue optics were now a deep purple. “Though some of us a better looking.” He flexed a few plates on his chest and arms, “what do ya think?’

Poor Silverbolt could only stare at the rippling patterns still dancing on Sunstreaker's armor. His armor warmed when he realized he been staring, “very pretty and unique.”

“that’s my Sunny,” Sideswipe swaggered up. Scale pattern and all though his audio horns were sharper-looking or it could be Silverbolt imagination. “So, you’re like us huh? Well, that makes this next step easy.”

Sunstreaker growls a warning, “Sides.”

Silverbolt was confused, “What?”

Sideswipe gave him a wink, “Let me show ya.”

He steps into Silverbolt’s personal space and kissed him fully on the mouth. It made him dizzy as a mischievous tongue swiped and darting into his mouth when he gasps. With the sound of his spark thrumming in his head, he barely heard the sigh from Sunstreaker. Silverbolt wasn’t given a chance to step away when Sunstreaker was on him.

“We don’t mind if you drink from us,” he whispers against silver lips. “We would like to devour you too.”

The poor flyers engine did a little squeak and choke before Silverbolt could form words. Never in his dreams did Silverbolt think he would have others look at him like the twins were. Purple optics smoldering, full of want and need and dare he say love? Though it could be lust too. He was big and blocky and not all that attractive in his opinion.

“I-I,” he didn’t know what to say.

“its alright,” Sideswipe came up beside his twin, “but I bet you are hungry,” he removed armor from his arm. “It’s alright like we said we won’t judge you from feeding on us.”

The thrumming he thought was his spark changed and his fangs slip-free his blue optics slowly shifted to deep amber gold. Sideswipe held his wrist up to Silverbolts lips and it was all the flyer needed. He bit down on a large energon line and drank. Sunstreaker came up behind and started rubbing his wing hinges.

“I bet I taste good,” Sideswipe boasted. “You have to try Sunny next.”

Silverbolt hums as he pulls away. He wasn’t that hungry not after unknowingly feeding on his own brother. His engine purrs as Sunstreaker continues to rub his wings making his plating tingle.

“If it will make you feel better you can bunk with us.” The gold twin offers, “We can handle you.”

“In more ways than one,” Sideswipes voice dropped, and he pulls Silverbolts hand up to his mouth and nibbles on the digits.

Throwing all caution to the wind Silverbolt listened to new instincts and yanked Sideswipe up and smashed their faces together. Digits dug into seams and Silverbolt gasps as he was sandwich between the two serpentine frontliners. He shivered when he felt fangs, longer than his own, scrap across his chest and neck. The twin’s slider all over him Sunstreaker at his back and top while Sideswipe focuses more on his lower half. And how hard it was not to just pop his array cover then and there with the red mech giving it much attention.

“I need; I need,” he whines.

“What do you need?” they whispered seductively. The flyer keen high when his cover opened and exposed himself to the red mechs mercy.

When they returned to the ARC the next day Silverbolt was covered in healing dents and scratches of missing paint along with paint transfers. Prowl met them halfway and breeze past taking Silverbolt with him. The twins stared at the empty spot their flyer once stood.

“I hate it when he does that,” Sideswipe grumbles.

“Whatever, help me fix our room.” Sunstreaker grabs his twin by the neck. “I refuse it to be messy any longer.”

“ow ow owow Sunny that hurts let go!”

“Don’t call me that!”

Silverbolt sat sulking like a sparkling as both Prowl and Ratchet stared. Prowl was his usual blanked face and Ratchet was muttering about something while scanning him from wingtip to pedes.

“I had thought that you would be honest and choose your brothers, but in choices of who to drink from I guess you could have chosen worse.” Prowl finally said, ‘I suppose they showed you their true forms.”

“not really,” Silverbolt mutter.

“their half forms then,” Prowl sighs. “What do you plan to do?”

Silverbolt shrugs, “I guess I could go back to the hanger, but…Sides and Sunny said they would let me stay with them and that,” he squirmed and blushed. “That I could feed on them.”

Prowl flick one wing, “I see. As I said you could do worse and with them having their own secret it would be best.” He turns with a heel click, “Your brothers will be upset.”

Silverbolt snorted, “that’s putting it mildly.”

Before stepping out Prowl look over his right-wing, “you have an appointment with me in two days, see that you keep it.”

The larger flyer slumps, “understood sir.”

As Prowl left Ratchet came back with a strange cube of energon. Instead of the pink hue that normal cubes have, this one was an odd green color.

“What is this?” he takes the offered cube and sniffs, instantly his frame feels hot and the air is harshly vented.

“It’s a special type of energon we developed for Prowl. Its suppose to mimic the energon close to the spark.” He watches Silverbolt closely, “you’ll need one cube twice a week. If you missed even one I can’t say how you’ll react. We’ve only had Prowl to go on but each mech reacts differently.”

Silverbolt barely heard him as he attacked the cube. His fangs piercing the top and ripping it off; his glossa licking what he could before he downs the whole thing. When he looks up one optic is already gold and he was staring at Ratchet.

Something flies and hits him right between the optics. “Don’t even try mechling.”

“ow, sorry Ratchet,” Silverbolt pouts.

Ratchet waves him off, “your free to leave, just remember to come back in a few days for your next cube.”

“yes, sir.”

He gets a few feet from the medbay before he is assaulted by his brothers. Fireflight tackles him with the other three laughing.

“Where have ya been Bolt?”

“Yeah, we were worried.”

“What’s with all those marks?”

“Figures he dump us to have a tryst with some bot.”

Silverbolt with years of practice tuned them out and smiled, “Has anyone been out flying today?” he asks instead. A collection of negatives, “Then let’s go enjoy of air.”

Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and gave them a small wave before being usher out. He would tell his brothers after their flight; he didn’t want to ruin the good mood that was rare for them to be in at the same time. But for now, he would forget about his new situation and just enjoy being able to fly.


	2. My Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl has inherited an old home. he sees it as a way to keep him and his foster brother together. he just didn't see that the house was already occupied.

Prowl stared at the address on the datapad, then looked at the building. This had to be a mistake, there was no way that the building in front of him was the right one. It was a rundown piece of-

“Crap.”

“Bluestreak,” Prowl frowns, “that is no way to speak.”

“But it is,” the youngling whines.

Prowl sighed and went to stop the oncoming tantrum. They were both tired and he had to applaud his foster brother for lasting this long.

“I know this is not ideal, but for right now it is all we have,” he explained. “Smokescreen will be here to pick up tomorrow if you do not wish to stay.”

Bluestreak tackled Prowl wrapping his small arms around the older mechs neck. “I don’t want you to stay here by yourself. Its scary looking and I and I.”

Prowl hums, “I appreciate it.” He stood letting the smaller mech wrap his legs around his waist.

If it was just himself, he had to worry about, he would not be here. But with the threat of Social Services taking Bluestreak away and throwing him at another family. This was their last chance to stay together. He had been suspicious when he received a call stating that some long-distance relative, he had never met had passed and left an inheritance. He scoffed and hung up thinking that it was some credit scam. Only later there was a lawyer at his door hours after Social Service had paid them a visit.

Prowl had a reason not to trust this as he never knew his creators and had been in the foster system since he was tiny. He had been staying with Bluestreak’s family when they too passed leaving their youngling and Prowl alone in the world. Prowl was fond of the gray mechling and had been finding loopholes to keep them together. Only he has been failing, he had no job or home to call his own. The one they just left had been repossessed by the Credit Union two orns ago.

So, getting this inheritance was too coincidental but he couldn’t toss it away now. He just didn’t think he would be getting this rust infection waiting to happen building. He would like to believe that back when it was new it was beautiful. Two stories with a wrap-around porch with sweeping arches and pillars. Huge windows and from the faded paint a light yellow. He dreaded to see what the inside looked like.

“Do you think it’s haunted?” Bluestreak whispers fearfully.

Prowl sent a scowl and a curse to his friend, filling Bluestreak’s head with stories. “There is no such thing as ghosts. If anything, it will be your imagination that makes things scary.”

“Okay,” Bluestreak stared at the old creepy house, “can I stay with you tonight?”

Prowl sighs again, too used to having the small mech sneak in his room and his berth. “Just for tonight.”

They hadn’t made a move towards the house, “we should go inside,” Bluestreak said.

“We should, it is getting late,” Prowl replied.

They stood in silence, “Why aren’t we moving?”

Prowl huffed and started a slow walk towards the house. His unease was placed down that the house looks like it would fall on their heads. The creak of the door opening wasn’t all that welcoming. That and the whirlwind of rushing air hitting made them both take a step back.

Placing their luggage and Bluestreak down he stepped in the dark hallway. He flicks the switch; the hallway was still dark. With an annoyed wing, flick pushed Bluestreak back outside, “Stay here. I need to go find the breaker and fix the lighting.”

Bluestreak was on him in a second, “no don’t go Prowl. The ghost will get you.”

“There is no such thing as ghosts.” Prowl squatted down until he was optic level, “I will not be long.” He pulls out a small datapad, “you may use this to keep in contact with me.” He turns it on, and his image pops up.

Bluestreak takes it and nods, “okay.”

Inside from what he sees was creepy, he admits that it felt like he was being watched. There was that old dusty musty smell, the walls had seen better orns and he quickly ignored that signs of a scraplet infestation. Furniture was covered by sheets that he was sure to remove before Bluestreak saw them. The youngling was already spooked he did not need it to be encouraged.

Pulling up the blueprints of the house, he growls. The breaker box was in the basement, he hated going into basements.

“Everything okay Prowl?” Bluestreak’s sudden question made Prowl jump. Just a little.

“Yes, I have to go to the basement.”

“You don’t like basements,” Bluestreak said, “But don’t worry I’ll be here for you,” he chirped.

A small smile touch Prowl lips, “thank you Bluestreak.”

He found the door to the basement in the kitchen and had to use all his strength to get it open. Add that to the growing list of things needed to be fixed. Before he took his first step, he fell down the stairs breaking a few as he fell. One he was sure he could move he snaps his head back thinking someone was behind him.

No one was there.

“Prowl! Prowl; are you okay? Do I need to call a medic!” Bluestreak’s frantic yelling had Prowl taking a vent.

“I am fine Bluestreak, I just tripped.” Though he knew he felt a hand in between his wings.

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes, I found the breaker box. Let me know when the lights come on.”

Prowl saw tiny sensor panels perked up. “Okay!” Bluestreak was happy to help whenever he could.

That night after fighting the breaker box none of the switches had been labeled. Several lights burst and they had to light glow sticks in certain places. Thankfully, the kitchen was working though he wasn’t about to trust some of the appliances. But he had worked with less when cooking. Bluestreak had stuck close to him until he felt brave enough to explore. That had been a joor ago, and he hadn’t heard a peep out of the chatterbox.

“Bluestreak,” he yells. “Time to eat.”

“Be down in a minute!” That didn’t sound like his brother.

Placing two plates of instant Sapphireramen Prowl waited by the kitchen entrance. “Bluestreak.” Giggling was his answer, the problem was…that was too high pitched for Bluestreak. “Bluestreak?”

“hang on!”

Light pede steps running above him had him thinking that Bluestreak was upstairs or that they had a rodent problem. He planned to meet the youngling at the stairs.

“Is it time to eat?”

Prowl jumps whirling around to see a smiling Bluestreak standing behind him. “weren’t you upstairs?”

The gray mechling tilts his head, “no I was outside. There is this huge crystal house with a lot of pretty red and yellow and blue crystals.”

“I see,” Prowl hid his growing unease. As they fueled, he pushed the strangeness to the back of his head. It was just the sounds of an old house. “Tomorrow we’ll explore the house more and let the lawyer know we’ve arrived.”

Bluestreak sat playing with his food, “okay.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Are you going to send me away?” his lower lip quivered. “Please don’t; I don’t want to leave!” he jumps down from his seat and into Prowl’s lap. “I don’t want to be alone!”

“I will not leave you Bluestreak. You may stay if you wish. I would only send you away to stay with Smokescreen should it be too dangerous to stay here.” Prowl tried to reason, Bluestreak mutter something in his plating and held on tight.

After cleaning up Prowl checked in on the wash racks. They were working and the solvent and water were clean. He let Bluestreak go first while he went to set up their sleeping sacks. He did not trust those old berths not to have something crawling in them.

He jerks to a stop and runs back to the wash racks when Bluestreak started screaming. Racing in, he found the youngling on the floor curled into a tight ball. A shadow on the wall and tiny handprints in glowing blue on every surface. Prowl scooped up the frighten youngling and runs out and down the stairs. 

Doors start slamming, small items go flying, and disembodied laughter. They almost make it to the front door; his hand was on the handle. He jerks his hand back as the handle burns bright with heat. High pitch laughter answered his cursing. Bluestreak was shaking and whimpering and that made Prowl angry.

“You will stop this right now!” he yells.

_ **‘wanna play wanna play wanna play….** _

Over and over two young voices echoed around them. “It is not time to play. You will stop right now!”

_ **“no no no no.”** _

_ **“play play play.”** _ The voices giggles.

“ I will tell you creator if you do not stop bullying Bluestreak.” Prowl hiked his wings up and scowls.

The screaming winds and slamming doors suddenly stop. Tiny peds running up the stairs quickly before everything went quiet. Bluestreak brought his face away from Prowl's neck and looked out.

“Are they gone?” he whispers.

“I don’t know,” looking around still feeling like there were optics on them he tested the door again. The handle was cool. “I can transform, and you can recharge inside.” He offered; he would be happy to recharge outside, but the storm had other ideas.

“Okay,” Bluestreak mummers. “do you need help moving everything?”

“That would be helpful.” He was surprised that Bluestreak would let go. “I will guard you Bluestreak,” he promised.

That night with Bluestreak tucked in his backseat, Prowl was wide away listening. Every shadow had something in it. Every sound sounded menacing every trick of the light made his jumpy. All of this was making him feel how tired he was. So, when a mist started to form right in front of him Prowl was very unhappy and was ready to snap.

The mist formed into the body of a mech. “I heard that my mechlings was giving ya some trouble,” Prowl could hear the amusement. “I also heard that you threaten them,” the mist growls.

Prowl growls back engine revving, “they were threating my little brother,” he snaps. “You would do the same.”

The mist mech shifts, “true.” The figure gains details. A blue visor, audio horns, black and white coloring, and a cheeky grin, “So my mech what do we do about this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	3. Spell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus was captured by the Palatines of Primus. He thought that being executed was the least of his problems.

When they came, Rodimus was just about to leave the village. When they started pulling mechs and femmes accused of being magic users. Rodimus hid behind a refuse bin, hoping his cloak would protect him. Apparently, the Palatines had gotten some new tricks and the next thing he knew he was tossed in a barred cart and taken away. All the while having trash thrown at him and the other prisoners.

He had been raised to fear the Palatines of Primus since he was little, and his powers were just starting to spark. When they found the coven that his creators were part of little Hot Rod ran and didn’t look back. He changed his name when he got older hoping to throw off any zealot hunting him. Magic and its users were outlawed by Nova Prime and any who practice or showed any unique ability were taken a never seen again. But Rodimus knew what happened, he ran across a killing field before and couldn’t get rid of the stench.

For years he had kept a tight leash on his powers. Not letting a single wisp of flame sip out of his control. It helped that his familiars could help when he needed to release any pressure. He wished that he could summon them now to help bust him out. But the bars were warded against magic and those who tried to escape were quickly stopped. By several bolts of electricity, which sucks if your power was water base. Luckily, his was fire so it didn’t hurt as much when the sudden jolts zapped him when going over a rough patch in the road.

“What’s going to happen to us?” a youngling whimpered.

Looking over, Rodimus could instantly tell that the sparkling was a normal mechling. Most likely he’ll be used as an example. The Church didn’t care if they said you were a magic-user then your fate is sealed. If the youngling was lucky his death would be quick.

“I don’t want to die; I’m not a witch! Please, I’m not a witch!” a femme shrieked which caused everyone else to start crying and pleading.

“Shut up blasphemers!” one guard banged against the cage. Rodimus kept low knowing that it was useless to fight. He needed to save his strength so when the time was right, he could escape.

That, however, was becoming a slim chance as instead of some backwoods holler. The Cathedral spires rose above the horizon. In the courtyard were rows of stakes with charcoal and woods underneath them. And one large tank, which judging from the gaze of the executioner, that was meant for him.

“Frag,” he mummers.

“Alright maggots, out!” Rodimus was the last out and trying to keep the guards from noticing him. Only, “Move ya, little runt.” He just couldn’t stand by and let them bully a kid.

Before they could put the stasis cuffs on him, the flame color mech dashes forward and tackles the guard about to hit the kid with the butt of his halberd. “Why you!” one swift kick and Rodimus was out.

When he woke, he was in a cell alone with a pair of cuffs. He couldn’t access his powers with how high the setting on the cuffs where. Then he noticed how quiet it was, he knew that he came with others; so, where were the pleading and crying?

“Oh, I am so screwed right now,” he moans. He realizes what was happening. They weren’t waiting to start the executions until sunrise. They were doing the executions right now.

“I happen to agree,” the voice had Rodimus bolting up.

There was a mech in front of his cell. One very recognizable mech, “great I got the head poohbah. How lucky am I.”

The mech chuckles, “I don’t think I have met a sinner such as yourself. Risking injury for some stranger.” The mech comes to stand closer, “Why?”

Rodimus squinted at the mech, “why what?”

“Why did you interfere?”

Rodimus gave him a deadpan look, “I say it’s obvious, but I doubt a cold-blooded killer such as yourself will understand.”

The Priest tilts his head, “a cold-blooded killer you say; I am no such thing.”

Rodimus stands or tries too, the room was spinning too much to stay on his feet. “You have your goons round up mechs and femmes for other reason than being different. Then you kill them.”

“Ah, they are shunned by Primus himself. They fell to the embrace of the chaos bringer for their powers. It is our sole right to protect those still in the light of Primus.”

“yeah, and the property that some use to own makes such great vacation spots.” Rodimus shuffles over, “The fact that all the property happens to land in the church's lap isn’t a coincidence, is it?”

The priest just smiles, “we will free you from Unicron's embrace and back into Primus’s light.” He turns and leaves. “But you, something is different. You’ll be staying until Prime decides what to do with you.”

“You can shove that holier than thou slag up your exhaust port!” Rodimus sits back grumbling. He shifts his arms trying to get one arm loose. If he can get that then he can have a little access to his powers. Enough to get one of his familiars. “yes!” he hisses then, “ow.” His wrist was bruised, “they really tighten them.”

Shaking his wrist out getting the feeling back in. “Alright,” he wiggles his digits, “I need your help Drift.” He tosses a piece of metal that represented his familiar. His cell was filled with smoke and the smell of sulfur. That was his first sign that something was wrong.

“Damn about time I got out of that pit.” A rough voice that did not sound like Drift. When the smoke cleared, instead of his white swords mech. There stood a dark blue and gray mech with shaper audio fins and dark red glowing optics. And the fangs.

“Who?”

“Ah the little mage,” the mech licked his lips. “Who knew I would be summoned by such a low powered runt.” Magical runes shimmer on the mech plating.

It shocked Rodimus who recognized those runs, “Pit you’re a demon! What did you do with Drift!”

The demon smiles, “oh I just ate him.”

“What!”

“He was very delicious, its been years since I had a strong being like him.” the demon slider over Rodimus, “it been a long time since I had a tasty mage too.” A fang nipped ahead spike.

Red hands tried to push the heavier being off. “Get off and I ain’t food!” it would have sounded like a command if not for the squeak from his spoiler being grab. 

“Sounds nice but I am thinking about something else.”

Rodimus scrambles to get away, “I am not making no deals!”

The demon lounges along the wall and grins nastily. “You will. If you want to get out of here, that is.”

Rodimus glares back spoiler twitching. Looking behind him out in the dimly lit dungeon, Rodimus knew his fate should he stay. “Give Drift back and I’ll do anything to get out of here.”

The demon rolled its eyes, “why do you care about of used up familiar?”

“That’s none of your business,” the flame mech stands chest to chest with the demon. “Are you going to accept or not. Because without this contract you can’t leave either.” He counts it win when the demon scowls.

“Maybe if it was a lower cast demon but this can’t hold me,” he makes a point when knocking the door off its hinges.

Rodimus gaps, “now,” the demon pulls him close, “about that contract?”

“Drift first!”

“tch, fine.” He hacks and coughs before a glowing ball of light flies out of his mouth and into Rodimus’s hand.

“Thank you ever so much.”

A fanged smile, “no problem.”

“Wha-mmmphm.” A fanged mouth was over his before he could finish his sentence. Rodimus could feel the bindings of the contract wrap around his spark and write itself on his frame.

When the demon broke their kiss he was grinning, “names Deadlock and you little mage are something different.”


	4. Feather Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz didn't know what to make of the new SIC. the mech was not normal and needed watching. only now he wished that he wasn't the one doing the watching.

Jazz didn’t know what to make of Primes new Second in Command. The mech came out of nowhere and took over tactical one orn. He didn’t smile, didn’t laugh, didn’t socialize, and if Jazz hadn’t been watching didn’t fuel.

“I hope you and Prowl can work together, Jazz,” Optimus said when the meeting ended. “I know that you don’t like working with tacticians all that well.”

Jazz snorted, that was an understatement. That last one, Optimus himself had to drag Jazz away from ripping out their throat. But looking at those door wings Jazz had a feeling that this mech would fight back and packed a mean punch.

“Can’t promise Boss Mech,” he grins. Optimus sighs then leave to follow Ratchet most likely to warn the medic about them. Judging from the snort and glare Jazz guessed right.

A ping from Prowl later that orn had him standing outside the mechs office. This would be their first meeting without any of the other officers. The office was very bland and sterile, even the smell reminded Jazz of hospitals.

“What ya need mech?” he flops into the only other chair there was.

“I would like to clear the air between us.”

“Oh?”

“I heard about what happen between you and Driveline.” He leans over his desk wings flared out, “I will not tolerate that.”

Jazz hums, “that’s fine, just don’t expect me to be quiet when I don’t agree with you.” He sits up visor bright with defiance.

If he hadn’t been so distracted, he would have noticed how they kept inching towards each other. That Prowls optic color was shifting when they were nosed to nose or the sound of his wings changing from solid planes to multiple plates. If he had noticed he would have high tailed it out of that office.

Instead, he was confused when Prowl jerked back with a confused look. Every instinct was screaming when that blank face morphed with a growing smile. He was slowing inching back towards the door as the rest of the mech's frame started changing.

“Uh, you know what mech I think I had an appointment with Ratchet so, Ihavetogo.” He slams into the door; why won’t it open?

“I’ve finally found you,” even Prowls voice changed. Clicking steps had jazz turning and seeing the monstrous form the other mech had taken.

Talons instead of hands and feet, large plated wings, a narrow waist, and broad chest, and his helmet look to be shaped like a bird. And he was coming closer to Jazz and what wasn’t he running.

The Special Ops mech pulls out one weapon and fires. He pulls out everything in his arsenal and yet that hadn’t deterred that monster. His good luck turned bad as it seemed that all his actions have done was entice the bird mech.

“You will not run away from me.”

“Red let me out, there’s a Decepticon!” Jazz shouts and fell into the hall. “Thank you!” he ran and tried not to let the infuriated screeched that echoed behind stop him.

He ran all over the base as he was chased. Whatever kind of target lock that monster had on him Jazz couldn’t shake him. he even ran through the target range when Ironhide and Inferno were there. He hid in the Medbay in Ratchets office and Red Alerts security hub. Prowl found him wherever he hid, the only other place there was, was Primes office.

And that was where Jazz and hidden under Primes desk with the red and blue mech staring at him. “Jazz?”

“Shush,” Jazz quickly places his hands over the other's faceplates. “He’ll hear ya.”

Optimus look back confused, “who would hear us?”

“that crazy mech Prowl. He’s after me!”

Optimus sighs, “Jazz.”

“I didn’t do anything; he came on to me and he isn’t a mech. Prime, he’s something else.” Jazz whispered looking over the desk. “he changed and kept saying how he found me and, and…why are you laughing!”

Optimus couldn’t help it, “I’m sorry Jazz. I now understand about the complaints I was receiving. I am sorry I did not warn you about Prowl.”

Jazz’s visor dimmed as he scowls, “didn’t warn me about what?”

Optimus optics brighten, “why not let the mech explain himself. And I will stay here to protect you…” oh that all-knowing grin, how Jazz hated it. “…chastity.”

Jazz didn’t have time to protest as the door to the Primes office opens and Prowl walks through still in his monster form. Jazz turns a pleading look towards his leader but Optimus only smiles.

“Prowl I think you best explain why you scared the spark out of my Third in Command.”

The monster bird mech nods and folds his wings back, “I apologies Prime; Jazz. I meant no ill will, but when I felt you, I could not hold myself back. I just knew I wanted to take you and hide you away.”

“Felt me?” Jazz hid behind his benevolent leader. He ignored that last part.

“I was surprised, I did not think that I would find my other half after so long.” He tries to see behind Optimus trying to catch Jazz optic. “I let my shock and instinct override my better judgment and caused you distress. For that I’m sorry.” He took a step back, “I will stay away if you so wish. But I…I might act out should we encounter each other.”

Jazz hid behind Optimus thinking, he would be wrong to admit that he was curious not that he wasn’t running for his life. “what did ya mean other half?”

Prowl gives a tentative grin. “I would gladly explain.” He sits making himself small and less dangerous looking. Jazz peeked out behind Optimus but kept the desk between him and Prowl.

During that when he felt Jazz relax and came out of his hidey-hole did Optimus sneak out. He knew about griffin the moment he met the mech. The matrix hums happily in his chest and Optimus walks back to the rec room to calm everyone down. Most would have panicked when they saw the transformed Prowl chasing Jazz through the base.

Later he would take great joy in teasing the two mechs but for now, he had to settle the rest of his Autobots. “Calm down everyone, I will explain.”


	5. The Wrong Magic Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins find an old Book Of Spells. everything when downhill from there. Prowl and Hot Rod are not amused.

Jazz could not stop snickering at the whole scene, from what he had heard the twins had been up to their tricks again. He has to hand to the twins, having them around was never boring. When they weren’t causing trouble; trouble came looking and this time it drags the whole Autobot crew with it.

“You can stop laughing and help me,” Prowl groans. He was slouch over his desk hiding from the rest of the world. “We are both in discomfort and your laughing isn’t helping.” He was about to toss his mountain of data pads on the Polyhexian if the mech wasn’t careful. 

“Aw come on Prowl,” Jazz snickers again. “there isn’t any harm.” Though he did go behind the mech and started messaging his back.

Prowl sighs in relief, “you are not the one carrying any extra weight.” He winches and rubs his middle, “nor are you the one getting stuck inside another mech.” He did not say how embarrassing it was.

“I'm sure the twins meant no harm. Who would have thought that hocus pocus slag actually worked,” Jazz curious placed one hand over he very noticeable bump in Prowls middle. There was something there that wasn’t before. Something solid instead of the flat piece of metal and wires and mesh.

“Ratchet does not see it that way. Nor does anyone else affected by their so call spell.” He pushes himself into Jazz's magical hands. “The mini-bots minus Bumblebee have been turned to stone. Bumblebee can talk except in riddles. Except for me, all winged mecha are outside acting like chickens; feathers and all, Prime is hiding in his office due to his voice, Red Alert was turned into a gargoyle. Ratchet sprouted fairy wings, Wheeljack is glowing in several spectrums of color. and do not get me started on the rest of the crew.” He leans back a headache forming, “Carly was able to find someone who could reverse it, but it will be months before they get here.”

“And you? I know that bump is new, but I haven’t got the whole story yet.” Though from what he had heard he couldn’t believe.

“A human child asked where did baby Autobots come from. Right as the Twins started their spell and Hot Rod was next to me and so…” he blushed. “Cybertronian’s don’t repopulate this way!” All Cybertronian life came from Vector Sigma, every mech knew that.

Jazz gaped, “so that bump is?” he blinks, “What about Kup and the others?”

“Is where Hot Rod is currently. Ratchet scans show that his mass has been reduced to that of a human adult. Whether he remembers anything is unknown at this time.” Prowl ran a hand over the bump. “I’ve yet to feel him move, but all we have to go on is human text. And that isn’t very helpful.” He hums in thought, “Kup wasn’t affected nor was Arcee or Springer. Blur now runs as slow as a snail and Ultra Magnus…come apart like a puzzle?”

Jazz snickers again. “Poor Prowl; poor Roddy.” He rubs the door wings next, “I was out of state, so the spell didn’t touch me nor Mirage. But…” this was too much to handle, he was fighting not to laugh in his friends face.

“The Decepticons were affected too,” Prowl says with a smirk feeling a little satisfied.

“Blackmail huh? Want me to send Mirage; no reason for him to stick around. Not until Hound is returned to normal.”

“If Mirage wishes.” Prowl nods, “Once I am able, I will give the twins a punishment they won’t remember,” he vows. He groans, “have I ever said you have magic hands?”

Jazz almost snorts but tilts his head instead, “They weren’t affected?”

Prowl was smiling evilly, “oh they were. I made sure that as of right now they are covering for any mech affected.”

“What happens to them?” oh this was pure golden blackmail. He would have to get a copy from Red.

“One body two heads and a horrible neon orange paint scheme. I have also revoked their wash rack privileges.” 

“Ouch, a triple punishment. Bet Sides was really happy about that.” Jazz was happy not the be them, “So, until Carly’s friend gets here every one is stuck?”

“yes, but I don’t feel any pity for them. We are hoping that there are others like this witch nearby but so far we have come up empty.” 

“Oh?”

Prowl cocked an eye ridge at his friend, “Jazz it takes close to nine months for a human to be born.”

Jazz blinks behind his visor, “yea?”

“according to the human text, I am only six months along.” He leans away waiting for the shocked look.

Jazz squawks, “but the spell was cast just last week!”

Prowl sighs, “apparently they somehow added an accelerant. Ratchet gives me a few more weeks.”

“Aw mech,” he rests his helm on top of Prowls. “I guess me, and Blaster will be throwing you a baby shower.”

Prowl sighs again. “It’ll have to be you I am afraid.”

Jazz swings the chair around until Prowl is facing him, “Why is that?”

“Blaster was affected as well.”

Jazz gasps, “No!” then leans in, “what he turns into?”

Prowl leans in whispering in Jazz audial, “a very beautiful irresistible femme.”

Jazz burst out laughing at his unfortunate friend, “oh mech I wish I could have seen it. Where is he now, I want to see for myself.”

Prowl shrugs, “I don’t know. The last anyone saw was him running for his life dodging Soundwaves advances. I believe his symbionts are running interference.”

Jazz crashed to the floor laughing till his frame overheated. Prowl let him and went back to work rubbing his middle every now and then. He didn’t understand how human femmes dealt with it, it was rather uncomfortable.

When Jazz finally got up and pulled Prowl with him, “Jazz I am not done.”

“I think ya need a break. After all your fueling for two now and it’ll save ya from any Ratchet rants.”

Prowl huffs, “very well.” As they walked down the hall, “remind me to destroy that Book of Spells and place a warning to all Autobots about reading anything of the occult without research and supervision.”

“You got it Prowler!” Jazz chirped.

As they got near the rec room Prowl turned to speak when he jerked to a sudden halt. He blinked at his friend, “Jazz why are you sprouting cat ears and a tail?”


	6. Those Moonlight FIghts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl had tried, oh he had tried. But Bluestreak was beyond him now and he was left with no choice.

Prowl dodge and flipped away as a clawed hand tried to gut him. He ignored the zap of pain from his left door wing and the burning ache of a dislocated arm. His opponent, a beast of a mech, was wearing him out waiting for him to slip and fall. Prowl had lost his weapon near the beginning of the fight and had been fighting with his hands since.

His opponent whole frame was a weapon. Razor shape fangs and serrated claws and titian strength; Prowl was outmatched physically. Mentally, he was in his element and that was one of the things that had kept him alive so far.

“Bluestreak!” he shouts to the young mech. The one who fell to the mercy of the moon. “Please come back Bluestreak.”

The beast roared and charged him again speed on par with a jet. Prowl sidestep and turned; he had learned not to leave his back open. “Bluestreak snap out of it, you are the master of your frame. Don’t let this curse control you.”

The mech that he raised did not seem to hear him. Prowl getting more distraught as the fight went gritted his denta. He had not told anyone of Bluestreak’s curse his mechling had suffered enough and the older hadn’t wished to isolate him. Where and who placed the curse Prowl never found out and it had caused nothing but misery.

“Bluestreak,” Prowl staggers to his feet after being thrown.

When Bluestreak was young he could come out of these berserker episodes. As he got older, however, his changes got worst that Prowl knew that one day he would have to put his little mech down. He had hoped that by that time a cure would have been found. Or he would have been brave enough to tell Prime or Ratchet. But Optimus would have been duty-bound to kill Bluestreak the matrix would force him to. Ratchet bless him would try but he too would have to painlessly put the little mech out of his misery. Both would hate themselves later for that and Prowl couldn’t put that burden on them. It was why he had Bluestreak chase him out to the waste. They were far enough away from others and it would take a while for anyone to track them.

He found Bluestreak, it was his responsibility to deal with it. At one time he thought he could tell Jazz, the mech was good at keeping secrets. That changed when Prowl realized that Jazz would have to tell Optimus. He had pulled away from that growing friendship much to everyone’s confusion. Bluestreak had come later and apologized for causing Prowl so much trouble. Prowl had only sighed and hugged the mechling.

Panting hot air, Bluestreak had collapsed a vent in that punch. Prowl stayed on the ground, he watched and waited. He couldn’t get back up he had lost too much energon to continue fighting. Twisting he found his discarded rifle and slowly pulled it towards him.

Looking at his little mech, for he would always be that, Prowl smiled. “Come here Bluestreak.”

The beastly Bluestreak slowly crawled towards his prey. Wet saliva-coated fangs glinted as he expelled hot air. His once blue optics were shaded dark glowing red, a red that Decepticons didn’t wear, glittered in victory. He sniffed the down bleeding mech growling when he moved and twitched. Finding a large cable in his prey neck he opens his mouth and went to bite.

A shot rang out followed by the high-pitched whine. Prowl’s cry soon followed as Bluestreak went slack in his arms. Ignoring the gushing wound in his neck Prowl cried into the graying frame. Confused optics began to dim and Bluestreak gave a questioning warble before his faceplates went slack. Prowl cradle the once-living mech his crying was the only thing the be heard.

“Bluestreak,” his voice not even a whisper. “Bluestreak!” his agonized cry echoed throughout the barren wasteland.

It was orns before he made it back to the Autobot Headquarters in Iacon. Bluestreak’s dead frame being pulled behind him, he didn’t want to leave him out alone in the waste. There were whispers as he walked into the courtyard. He ignored them.

“Prowl?” Two large hands dropped on his shoulder stopping him. looking up, Prowl saw that almost everyone had come out. Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, Smokescreen and the twins. He couldn’t look any of them in the optic. “Prowl, what happened? Where is Bluestreak?”

To the shock of all, Prowl didn’t answer with words. Ratchet was scanning as the mech collapsed into Optimus arms and cried. Jazz went to the covered cart that Prowl was still attached to. He was the one to see the gray deformed arm, he was quick to cover it up. His sharp optics taking in the shape of the tarp before looking at Prowl.

“I think we best take this back inside Prime.”

Optimus nods and scoops Prowl up, “We will meet you in the medbay.”

“I’ll be there,” Jazz waved over one of his subordinates. “Sunstreaker; Sideswipe mind following them.” He didn’t want them to see this either. The twins shrugged but left without any questions.

Once he was alone in the morgue, he threw the tarp off. He quickly placed it back after confirming what he had already guessed. When he got to the medbay Prime was gone and Ratchet was nowhere to see. Prowl was sitting on a berth, a glazed look over his optics. Jazz stood in front of the mech until he was noticed.

Once he was, he grabbed Prowl's chin and lifted it up. The wound which should have still be a weeping mess was healed leaving a slight scar. Prowl wouldn’t look at him when his chin was let go. Jazz turns on his heel and left and Prowl started to shake. He shook hard enough that the chains holding him to the berth rattle. The curse that had plagued Bluestreak had been passed on to him. Prowl couldn’t find it in himself to weep at the irony.

The next orn, in the depts of the Iacon past the level that was considered the underworld. Prowl was chained on his knees, his arms cuffed behind his back. In front of him, Optimus stood blue optics showing no recognition. Ratchet and Jazz were somewhere in the shadows waiting. Prowl did not hate them; he knew his fate the moment he felt Bluestreak bite him. He accepted this though it did not make it easy.

Prowl closed his optics his head tilted up and smiled. He let himself be lost in memories and the knowledge that he would be with his little mech and those who had already passed. It was a mercy that he did not feel the bite of the blade as it pierced his spark tearing through metal and taking a door wing off. His spark had already been broken from Bluestreak’s death. He was finally at peace and it showed on his grayed faceplates.

His frame was left in the dark to be forgotten. The ones who knew him in life were told he had died from injuries. Prowls fate was covered up though his smiling face haunted those that knew the truth. The curse still ran rampant far past the end of the war until the source was found and a cure made. The new Prime ignored the urgings of the matrix to kill those affected instead he welcomed them. He was found out what had happened to those afflicted with the curse. He went down into the depts and brought the frames back and gave them proper burials.

Two, he buried himself since there was no one to claim them. They were two praxians one older one younger. He didn’t know who they were but gave them full honors as he placed them in the wild growing crystals of the ruins of Praxis.


	7. The Little Spell Book of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the little book of spells has returned. what mayhem will it cause this time when it lands in Sideswipe's hands.

Sideswipe snickers as he adds the finishing touches to his latest prank and darts into a nearby closet. Halloween was his second favorite human holiday. His first was April Fools with Christmas coming third. During Halloween, there was one mech that he always tried to prank every year. And every year he has failed, well this year would be different.

“You’re not going to pull it off,” Sunstreaker sighs, watching his brother hiding in a closet. “Prowl always knows when you're pranking someone.”

“Oh, but this year will be different my favorite bundle of sunshine,” Sideswipe ducks the oncoming swipe from his brother. “Ya see Bluestreak or Red Alert always squeals on me. But this year Red is out of the ARK for once and Bluestreak has been in the medbay dealing with a nasty virus.”

“You think that is going to get you an advantage?” the golden mech snorts. “Whatever, just leave me out of this.” He turns to leave only to trip over something. “What the? What the frag of this?”

It was the same size as a datapad, but instead of a sleek matte back with a shiny glassy front. It was a thick page filled a book with golden writing, and it was heavy. Sunstreaker leafed through the pages before tossing it.

Sideswipe dove to catch it, “Sunny!” he opens to a random page and large grin taking most of his face. “Don’t you know what this is!”

“You don’t even know what it is, and I don’t care to know,” Sunstreaker rolls his optics. “Sides I’ll say this once, don’t mess with that book.”

Sideswipe watches his brother leave the grin still on his face. He had tuned his twin out once he started lecturing him. Once he was sure that the golden mech was gone he open the book again. “This looks interesting.”

(a few days later)

“What did I say about using that stupid thing!” Sunstreaker hisses at his twin.

“ya know I wasn’t listening so…”

“Because of you I look like this!” a rattling sound had Sideswipe glancing behind his now scaly brother to the rattle.

“Well snakeskin looks good on you,” the red twin chuckles. “bright side you are faster now.” He shrinks on himself when Sunstreaker uses his new body’s new height.

“Bright side,” he says, “I can put you down for hours.” He opens revealing sharp hollow fangs.

Prowl chooses that moment to step in between them, “Sunstreaker; Ratchet would be most displeased at having another body to take care of.” The golden mech snake growls but backs down. Sideswipe relaxes, “you can, however, give him small doses, so he’ll stay out of trouble.”

“What!”

Prowl glares his translucent wings flare out. “do not think I don’t know it was you who did this,” he flutters up to Sideswipes face. “My new size does not hinder me, expect triple shifts for the next vorn.”

Sideswipe squawks, “you mean a year, right?”

Prowl flutters away leaving a trail of glitter dust, “no.”

Sideswipe whines only to have it cut off as Sunstreaker wraps him in his coils. “Don’t think I have forgiven you.” His hisses, “You will fix this Sides and you will fix it before this weekend.”

“Wh-ack, that hurts Sunnieeeeee okay; okay enough!” Sunstreaker loosens his coils, “that hurt bro.”

“You deserve it,” Sunstreaker flicks invisible dust off his shiny scales.

“Yeah whatever, what’s going on this weekend?”

“I have a date with Silverbolt, and I want to look my best,” he sniffs.

“Riiiight, it has nothing to do that Silverbolt and the aerialbots got turned into pretty femmes,” Sideswipe wiggles out of his brothers' crushing hold.

“So what if it is. Either way I want to look my best.” He sliders back to their room, “fix this Sides, now.” He says with his most potent glare and narrow optics.

“Fix this, he says. I don’t even know what I did in the first place.” He sighs throwing himself on the grass. He had disappeared to go outside before someone tried to kill him, “I just read some random things and then poof, this happens.” He sighs, “some mechs can’t take a joke.”

A thump had him jumping into the air. Looking behind him he sucks in a break of surprise. Lying innocently in the grass was the book he had found. The problem was, was that the book was supposed to have been confiscated by Ratchet. It was supposed to be locked away in the medic’s office, so how did it get here.

Sideswipe looks up, looks to the right and to the left. He was the only one there, “if this is a prank it isn’t a good one.” He picks the book up, “I guess the right thing to do is to return you back to Ratchet,” he stands, “but then again, maybe there is something in here about undoing this.”

(hours later)

“You’re an idiot, no, calling you an idiot would be insulting to those who are idiots.” Sunstreaker hissed, “what were you thinking?”

“I thought I was fixing this,” Sideswipe sulkily answers. “I didn’t mean to make things worse.” He had the entire ARK crew angry at him that he voluntarily shut himself in the brig.

“You should have just returned the book,” Sunstreaker sighs.

“Yea I know.”

The golden snake mech scowls, “but I have to say that some of your disastrous admits wasn’t without merit.”

The red twins perk up, “Oh?”

“yes, after all, Ratchet now can’t complain about not having extra arms, Ironhide is literally a walking cannon, and Jazz is an amusing lovesick fool. But you are by most the best one.” He laughs at the added greenery surrounding his twin. “At least the color matches.”

Sideswipe scowls at the amusement in his brother’s tone, “go frag yerself Sunny!”

“But Sides,” Sunstreaker says sweetly. “You make a beautiful Earth plant.”

Sideswipe crosses his arms over his new petals. When he tried to fix the first set of problems, he had created new ones. Including turning himself into a walking rose bush, thorns and all.

“I hate you,” he seethes his new leaves shaking.

“I love you too,” Sunstreaker leans down. “Mind if I take a few to Silverbolt?”

“Frag you!”


	8. Drenched Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod is a somewhat failure of a mage. His only good spell is ones dealing with fire, but he dreams of waves and water. and who is the mech he meets at his little spring?

Hot Rod frowns up at the sky. He watched his classmates dash and dart around or through clouds while he was stuck on the ground. Beside him in a neat little pile was the ashes of his broom, the seventh one that he accidentally torched. Every time he touches one it would literally go up in flames. None of his teachers knew what was wrong though most blamed it on his uncontrolled fire magic. His classmates would make fun of him teasing him about his lack of control or his weakness in other magic arts.

Kicking the ash pile Hot Rod stormed off when his teacher wasn’t looking. He ran deep into the woods until he found his favorite place. It was a natural spring the size of a lake with a waterfall covered cave. It had a large stone that he could sit on and look over the spring. Out there he was able to push all the taunting and disappointing faces to the back of his mind. Out here he could play with his flames and not worry about things burning. There weren’t many green things around to burn and with so much water he would be able to douse any runaway fires.

He found this place by chance when he was hiding. It had been his first year at this school and he had nearly burned down one of the buildings. Since then whenever he needed to get away from everyone he would come here. It was the only place where he didn’t feel like a failure.

He let a flame flicker on his finger and twirled it around letting it grow larger and longer. Soon he had a ribbon floating around him. Hot Rod lets it drift as he takes out his favorite book, it was the only one interesting from the school’s library. It had stories about the ancient races that were now extinct his favorite so far was about the mer’s.

Hot Rod had dreams of being able to master the spells that would let him breathe underwater. Just so he could find the lost cities of the mer. A dream of his that he had for about two months before being shot down by one of the teachers. Only because they said his main element was fire and no water spells would work.

He had been depressed for a few days after that. Then he accepted it as a challenge, he dunked himself in the spring water, holding his breath for long periods, and looking up every water breathing spell he could find. All he got out was a cold and a very tick off nurse lecturing him. Didn’t stop him from continuing though and he almost had it the last few times he tried the spell. He could keep himself from getting cold by warming his frame with his own fire. That took him at least over a hundred times before he got it right.

The weather was getting colder again and that meant the spring would get smaller and turn to ice. He would have to put his attempts on hold until Springtime. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do one last attempt. Placing the tip of his pede in the water Hot Rod slowly let his frame start to warm starting from his core and spreading it out. He softly recited the spell as the water came up to his chest before fully submerging.

His longest time had been about twenty minutes before he would have to resurface. So, before his time was up Hot Rod opened his eyes and nearly choked on the water as he let a scream of bubbles. There was a face in front of him. Slapping a hand over his mouth Hot Rod fought to get back to the surface. He gasps swimming back to the shore all the while a shadow circle him.

He falls face-first in the dirt once he reached the shore. He chances a look but all he sees is the springs glassy surface. “What was that?” he asks himself, “it look like a mech but…something was different, could it have been a water mage?”

He gets back to his rock and looks closer at the water, “maybe I was just imageneeAHHHHHH!” he scrambles back as a face is suddenly nosed to nose with his. “What the frag!”

The white mech with red under his optics and sharp helm fins tilt his head. Hot Rod scowls, “what are you looking at? ...Weirdo.”

The strange mech smiles and chirps before flipped backward with barely a splash. The flame mage gaps, this mech had a tail! Hot Rod blinks at the ripples he leans in closer waiting to see if the strange mech would come back, when.

_ BING BONG BING _

He nearly slips into the water as the school bell echoes. Blinking he checks his chronometer and wenches; he not only missed his boom flying class but also the next two after.

“oops,” he scrambles up. He gave the spring one last look. “I’ll come back tomorrow,” he whispers. He runs back to class not looking back. He was smiling though. He finally found something interesting.

For the rest of the day after getting detention and lectured Hot Rod couldn’t concentrate. He was itching to get back to the spring. A sudden rainstorm though canceled his plans for the rest of the week. When the rains finally did stop Hot Rod jumped out of bed and raced to get out of the dorm. Something shiny had him pause. A bright smoky blue quartz was on his window ceil surrounded by a wet patch.

“I didn’t leave the window open; did I?” he picks up the quartz, “Who left this I wonder?”

The bell sounded and Hot Rod slumps, he missed his chance of getting away unseen. Pocketing the quartz Hot Rod drags to his first class. He will have to try to get away during one of his breaks, the consequences would be worth it. He had a good feeling about his encounter.

In his pocket, the quartz warmed as Hot Rod headed to class. It is magic slowly working its way into the frame of the young mage. Soon the spring was all that Hot Rod could think about before he even got to class his pace slowed. As if he was in a trance he turned and walked in the direction of the spring. He almost made it to the tree line when the heavy hand of the school Guardian landed on his shoulder.

“Hot Rod, skipping class will cost you two demerits,” Ultra Magnus frowns when the young mech did not respond. “Hot Rod?” He turns the young mech around and his frown deepens at the glassy optic look. He glares out at the woods before scooping the young mage up and headed towards the nurse’s office while contacting the Headmaster.

Beyond the sight of the Guardian, a white mech stood scowling. He had been so close to catching his prey. His scowl turned into a grin; it didn’t matter the young mage still had his quartz. He would have no choice but be drawn back to the spring and then he would take the young mech back to his home. He would let no one get in the way of finding his chosen, his match. Turning he headed back to the water, he had been out too long and was starting to get a little dry. He would try again the next day even if he had to go get the mage himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...


	9. Coated Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverbolt tired of being teased by his brothers leaves for an island only he knows about. Only, now it seems someone else has found it and they are not friendly.

Silverbolt quickly ran after his brothers who were in hot pursuit of a thief. Slingshot and Air Raid were upfront with Skydive and Fireflight behind them. Silverbolt, being the slowest, was far in the back. He panted as the distance between him and his brothers grew.

It was all his fault; he was the reason why they were chasing down some mech who got lucky and stole his coat. He looked like a hypocrite now after years of chastising his brothers for not watching their own coats. One moment of inattention and now he was in danger of becoming a slave. Silverbolt powered his legs to catch up using every bit of power he had he raced passed his brothers and slammed in the mech clutching his coat. When they fell to the ground Slingshot and Air Raid unable to slow down tripped over them. After them, Fireflight and Skydive landed on top of the pile.

The mech wiggles out but Silverbolt didn’t care. His silver and red coat were clutched tightly in his hands. “Now you can’t say anything to the rest of us,” Slingshot huffs with a smug grin. The larger mech scowls as he stands. He knew that saying anything would only encourage the smaller mech. “What you’re not going to say nothing? No brotherly wisdom to spout off?” he chuckles.

“Knock it off Sling,” Skydive sighs, “he gets the idea; don’t cha Bolt?” the larger mech sighs not looking at them. He knew this routine. Once Slingshot started then either Air Raid or Skydive followed then Fireflight would add in his two cents.

Silverbolt turns away not wanting to go through all that again. It might have been a little cowardly but when you hear it day after day. It gets old and hurtful. He ignores his siblings shouting and runs to the nearest body of water. It was a foolish move; they had been told several times never go anywhere alone. But now Silverbolt did care, he didn’t care that he and his brothers were a rare kind of Selkie, he just didn’t care!

Leaping off a cliff he dove into the crashing waves. His wings folding behind him locking his coat in place. The let the waves and current roll him around before zipping off into deeper waters. There was an island far out that he favors and that he had never told anyone about.

Fanning out his wings Silverbolt propelled himself faster than he ever could run on land. He was a blur in the water with his speed. It was the only thing he could positively say that he was proud of. He surfaced when he was a mile out then diving deep to get to the underwater cavern entrance. The cave system leads to a large open cavern with a small pool. From there Silverbolt as access to any part of the island.

He thought that he was alone on the island. granted he hadn’t explored it much, but he always thought he was alone. So, when he exited the cave with the pool he was shocked to see pede prints in the sand. He unconsciously took a step back towards the cave.

This was bad; this was really bad. He didn’t want to be found and asked how he got to the island. though he could spin something about flying while flicking his wings. But that could be easily countered. Then again, he was curious. Wrapping his coat around his waist Silverbolt followed the prints.

He heard them before he saw them. At least one was very loud and was currently screaming at the one cackling. Silverbolt ducked behind a tree when he saw them and froze. There were three of them and all were flyers. Two small ones and one large one, it looked like the small red flyer was the one in charge and the small purple and black one was the youngest. The large blue one was quiet and looked grumpy he made Silverbolt nervous out of all of them though the red flyer was intimidating in his own right.

“Maybe I should leave and stay away for a few days,” he mutters to himself. He backs away slowly and as quietly as someone as large as he could manage. He freezes when something snaps and looks away. When he looks back after finding nothing, he sees that there were only two flyers now, “where the other one go?”

“Look what I found!”

Silverbolt yelps as something picks him up. Then the sense of being displaced before landing with a thud. 

“What is this?” a ped nudges the winged selkie’s side. “what manner of flyer are you?”

Silverbolt grunted as someone tugs his wings. He struggles as he is lifted until his pedes can’t touch the ground. “And it this thing around his waist?” he freezes as someone tugs on his coat; his reaction was fear as he slashes the hand holding him. “frag!”

When he lands, he runs away, “Skywarp after him!”

“Why?”

“Just do what I say!”

“Whatever you say Screamer.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Silverbolt ignores all that as he runs to the safety of the water. If he could get back to the ocean or the cave, he would be safe.

“Found you!”

Or not, “Slag it!” he dodges and lets himself fall. _‘how can he fly in these trees?’_ if he could he would fly but he was too big to get out. His flying was also weak his wings better suited for underwater. He burst out from the trees to the sight of the glittering ocean. “Yes!” his ped was in the water.

“Oh no you don’t” the flyer above him chirps. “Screamer wants to meet ya.”

“No!” he’s no longer touching the ground the ocean and land get far away.

“don’t worry, I’m sure that he won’t dissect ya. He likes his specimens intact for study.” And don’t the flyer sound happy. “I’m sure you’ll provide him with enough entertainment that he’ll shut up for a while. Just don’t make him mad. The last one did, and we didn’t see him again. Like at all.”

Silverbolt struggles silently wishing he had never left his brothers. In his struggles, his coat comes loose, and he nearly loses it to the wind.

“Special delivery!”

Silverbolt was dump at the pedes of the red flyer. Another pede, this one blue, presses into his back between his wings.

“Don’t move,” a deep voice orders and Silverbolt instantly stills.

“I have never seen one like this before,” the red flyer hums, “Thundercracker. Get him ready for transport make sure his coat is kept away from him. I don’t want him getting away.”

Silverbolt panics and fights and the ped presses harder into his back. A small warning. “Whatever,” Thundercracker sighs. “oi Skywarp get me the tranquilizer.”

“Sure.”

“No!” Silverbolt throws off the ped holding him down and jumps. He almost makes it when something sharp hits his hip. It was an instant reaction; he was on the ground whining. “noooo,” he wails as his body goes numb. Tears form in his optics; it was a nightmare come true and there was no one around to help him.

“Quit playing around, I want to be air born before the sunsets. And keep an optic out for others where there is on there is more.”

“Ahhhh.”

“Whatever.”

Silverbolt numbly watched as he was lifted again and dragged back to their campsite. The world blurred around him as the sedative took hold.

_ ‘someone, someone helps me.’  _


	10. Along Came a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine patrol turns into a nightmare as Opotimis becomes prey to a ceratin femme

Optimus ran through the earth forest he had found himself in. he had been on routine patrol when a shadow had overcome him. He woke to hiss laughter before an eight-legged silhouette blocked the moon. A familiar shaped silhouette.

“Optimus my old friend,” Blackarachina purrs.

“Elita,” Optimus reaches for his ax.

“Looking for this?” the red and blue mech looks up and sees his ax tangled in white silvery webs. “I had hoped that you would do an old friend a favor.”

Optimus snorts, “you keep repeating how we aren’t friends, what has changed?”

The large technorangic drops in front of him. Optimus took note how distorted the spider former looked. “really Optimus, holding such a grudge,” she sighs. “oh well it's not like I really need your permission.”

It was the only warning Optimus got before he was nearly webbed to the ground. He ran with Blackarachina not far behind him laughing. Whatever she had in store for him it wasn’t good, and he wanted no part of it. He tried his comm’s and only got static; his grappling hooks were locked down. The spiderfemme had the advantage but that didn’t mean he was out.

He just had to get out of the trees and get them in an open area. Without the trees or building giving the spider, the high ground Optimus thought he would have a better shot. He didn’t even get that far as the ground under him collapsed. A net sprang from the side of the pit wrapping his lower half.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t have surprises waiting, did you?” Optimus twisted and turned but could not see the purple femme. “I am insulted Optimus.” Her laughter echoing through the trees, “but since we are such friends, I’ll let you run around some more.”

Optimus was jerked up and tossed. “make this fun Optimus; you don’t want me to be bored.”

The truck former scowls, “what do you want?”

Another round of laughter, “you’ll see.”

“Elita!” Optimus turned in a circle looking for any more surprises. He looks to the sky hoping to use the stars. “the city should be over…” the sky was covered in clouds with a hint of rain. “She really isn’t playing around.”

He chooses a random direction. He came across several more pit traps, web sling traps, and was almost hit by a bombardment of logs. He had to stop and change direction so many times that he was getting dizzy. If he wasn’t lost before he was now with many times, he was redirected. He felt like he was being herded somewhere. When the first signs of Earth’s sun were peeking up over the trees Optimus was tired and stressed. He has been running all night with very little breaks and he hadn’t been able to refuel; his tanks were near empty.

“Found you,” Blackarachina sings songs.

Optimus freezes and that was all that the spider femme needed. She shot off a web that pinned Optimus to the ground on his back. After wrapping him up she drags him to her lair which was a huge web high up in the trees. Tossing the mech up until he stuck, she quickly rearranged how she wanted him. His arms and chest were covered in webs to keep him from struggling. She angled his legs up and wide giving her full access to his closed port.

“Did you know that organics have different ways of reproducing?” she taps along his exposed face, “did you know that even techoragnics like me have these urges.”

Optimus having guessed struggles, “Elita don’t,” he grunts, “Don’t do this.”

Blackarachina hisses, “It is your fault I am like this. You will take responsibly.” She rips off his panel and bites down on his neck. “Just relax,” she smiles, “or this will hurt.”

Optimus screams as something rams into his port. He feels energon leak, something tore. He could feel the intrusion push its way up inside him until it reaches something. He flinches when the tip of the intrusion prods it.

“Oh, could it be that no one has told you about this?” Blackarachina thrust harder. “let me educate you then. For that, the Autobots would have you believe Cybertronian’s were based on organics in the beginning. That includes this little bit of hardware.” She prods it some more earning a whine of pain from her prey. “it called a gestation tank and it's going to be the new home for my eggs.”

“W-what!” Optimus yelps in pain as the intrusion forces its way through.

“oh yes, every so often I have these little parasites forming in my body. Usually, I have some unfortunate Decepticon to be my incubator, but I figure that you want us to be friends again that you wouldn’t mind being my egg deposit.”

“S-stop.”

Blackarachina laughs, “sorry dear Optimus, but once it starts nothing will stop it.” She feels along his body. “here comes the first one. Feel free to scream.”

Optimus screams echo as the first egg forces its way into his frame. Then another and another follow in rapid succession. He lost count after a while, but it didn’t matter as soon the pain forced him to shut down. When he woke his arms, legs, and chest were wrapped up; his lower half was free of any web, but the reason nearly had him purging. His middle was dissented and deformed a lumpy roundness that should not be there.

Footsteps coming from the forest filled him with hope until he saw who it was. Sentinel comes stomping underneath him grumbling about organic mess and things. Optimus smiles until he saw Blackarachina hover over the blue mech.

“Sentinel Run!” he yells having to guess what was about to happen. He needed to get the other mech out of danger and hopefully get help.

“Wha Optimus? What are you doing up there,” he scowls. “And why haven’t you reported in!”

“There’s no time. You need to run, get out of here before she traps you!”

The blue mech sneers, “Look I don’t know what you are trying to pull but it won’t work.”

“This isn’t the time argue! She right there. Go get help!”

Sentinel sighs, “Fine whatever. I’ll save your skid plate” he walks under Optimus, “what happen to you anyway; and who are you talking about?’

Optimus tries to answer but a web covers his mouth. “What? Sentinel stops watching the other mech struggle. Optimus tries in vain to warn the other, but it all goes over the blue mechs head.

“Hello Sentinel, my dear old friend.”


	11. A Ghostly Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes brewing and Jazz offers an idea. He just has an interesting way of doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation from Chapter 2: My Haunted House.

Jazz watched the young winged mech puttered around the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if he trusted this mech yet. His mechlings had already tried their best to get rid of Prowl and his brother. Though their efforts only made the young mech angry for the distress caused by them to his brother. Yet Jazz was also intrigued by Prowl. The mech worked hard to keep the house from falling on their heads. He kept young Bluestreak morale up and even encouraged him to make friends with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Jazz had never seen his mechlings so happy. Since dying they had been getting darker both in temperament and aura. Bluestreak's presence seemed to bring the light back. Jazz smiled at the memory of his little mechs smiling chattering about their day with the winged youngling. Prowl though, Jazz couldn’t figure what the mech was about.

He knew that the old mech that use to own the house gave it to him. And he knew that the young mech was hiding something. More than once he caught the mech watching the road and tense when someone would drive by. Jazz didn’t know what the mech was afraid of, he did face down three ghosts without flinching.

“so, what is he so afraid of that he shy’s away from strangers?” Jazz floated through the ceiling. As he passes the attic, he hears the chittering of his twins and Bluestreak. A quick glance then he outside floating cross-legged over the roof. “He is young, so where are the adults?” Prowl hadn’t been fully open with him. but then again, they had only known about each other for a few days. “whelp! If he doesn’t want to say, then I won’t push.”

He floats down when he sees Prowl walk out of the house. Curious he follows the young mech out to the crystal garden. The crystals were dim and brittle having no one around to care for them. The spirit hovers over the crystal pavilion and listens in as Prowl argues with someone. Jazz could make out the hiked-up wings and the aggressive body language.

“I have proven that I can take care of him…”

“throwing him in a center isn’t…”

“yes, I know this…” Prowl growls. “then I will meet you in front of the Judge…”

Prowl’s voice deepens and if Jazz still had a frame he would have shivered, “…you will regret trying to threaten me and Bluestreak.” Jazz waited until Prowl let out an angry gust before slipping down and hovering.

“You heard then?” Prowl gave him a tired look.

Jazz shrugs, “only parts.” He watches as Prowl hits the wall and slides down “You okay?”

Prowl hid his face from his housemate specter, debating if he should confess. “I was an orphan before Bluestreaks creators took me in. I had no intention of sticking around having been bounced from one home to another for the first half of my life. Then I met Bluestreak and he latched onto me. I did everything in my power to not care to not…

“You love him.”

Prowl nods, “I secretly wanted that unconditional love the Bluestreak gave. He became the brother I never had.” He sighs, “then his creators were killed in a highway pile up. I had hoped that one of his relatives would take him in.”

“What about ya?”

“I was almost of age. The Foster System would have just tossed me in the nearest Center until I aged out. It would have been devastating but so long as he was taken care of. But then when no one came to claim him, the Caregivers were going to separate us. I had argued that there was no reason to separate us and that it would distress Bluestreak more. When they tried to take him, Bluestreak would hide. I could not stand to see him so upset. I petition to be a legal adult and to have Bluestreak’s care transferred to me.”

“Bet they didn’t like that,” Jazz laughs. He could see this youngling being stubborn.

“They did not. Mere former troublemaker winning against the best the Citystate of Praxis could offer. Bluestreak clung to me for weeks in fear of being taken away.” Prowl stared up at Jazz, “He would have if this house was not given to me.”

“yeah funny how that happened,” Jazz hums.

Prowl nods, “I do not know of any relatives so I would not know why this was left to me.” He starts to stand, “but I am grateful for it.”

Jazz glows a little, “so what was that earlier?”

“The Caregivers are pushing their own petition to have Bluestreak taken away from me. Stating that a young single mech cannot support nor give emotional and mental support. They went so far as to state my glitch made me unsuitable.” Prowl started walking back to the house. “I will not let them take him away.”

“So, what they are making a big deal out of a young mech taken care of a younger mech…myself?” Jazz laughs, “mech that’s been going on for vorns. When did this change?”

“Since a Prime didn’t bother to read a document, he was signing.”

“Figures.” Jazz floated as Prowl power walked. “So, what are you going to do?”

Prowl stops dead in his tracks, “I…I don’t know,” he gives Jazz a woebegone look. “if they convince a Judge then I…I”

“Hey hey it’s going to be alright. You beat them once you’ll do it again.”

“They were not expecting me to win. They will be more prepared now.” The winged mech sighs, “unless I can prove them wrong or have other mechanisms living with me-

“you do!”

“A current living mechanism, I rather doubt that they believe in ghosts and will most certainly throw me in a mental institute.”

Jazz huffs, “then we’ll just have to make them believe I’m alive then.”

Prowl turns to the dead mech, “what?” his helm was starting to hurt.

“I said that we make them think I am alive.” He shrugs, “it’s not that hard.”

“that’s…” there was a burning smell then a pop.

Jazz was giving Prowl a concern looks when the mech suddenly froze. “prowl?”

The door bangs open, “Prowl! Come see what Sunny and Sides can do!”

“Uh, Blue?”

“Prowl?” Bluestreak frowns and pokes at the older mech. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Prowl topples over, Jazz panics “What!”

Bluestreak sighs, “You made him crash.” He states, “its alright. It happens he’ll wake up in a minute.” He rolls Prowl onto his side, “what did ya say to him?”

Jazz hums, “nothing really just offered an idea is all.”

Bluestreak blinks innocent blue optics at him, “about what?”

Jazz smirks, “I’ll show ya once Prowl wakes up.”

“M’kay.”

The first thing Prowl did after recovering from his crash was to tell Jazz he was a dumb-aft. The second thing was having Jazz explain how he was going to pull it off. Since he was dead and ghostly. “it’s really easy actually. I just need a strong power source and I can pull off an almost physical body.”

“but would it be enough? The Caretakers are ruthless in their attempts just being there will not be enough.”

“Oh Prowler, ye of little faith.”

Prowl scowls, “Faith lonely leads to spark ache.”

Jazz fades and reappears behind the winged mech, “Only if you put it in the wrong people. Which I am not.”

Prowl sighs, “alright then, but what do you-

Prowl freezes in mid-sentence as Jazz crashes his lips to his. Bluestreak squeals while the hazy shapes of the twins stare slack jaw. Prowl could feel a slight drain the longer Jazz locks their lips. He was a surprise when after Jazz releases him that it was solid warm hands that kept him from falling.

Jazz smirks when Prowl looks at him bright optic, “see told ya.”


	12. Flaming Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the creature is known the school tries to keep Hot ROd away. too bad it doesn't go as plan.

Hot Rod could not understand what was going on. Ever since he saw the weirdo in the spring and had the crystal he had been blacking out. It has been bad enough that he had caused some concern with the school's Guardian. Ultra Magnus had taken upon himself to escort Hot Rod to class and to his room for lights out. Though it hadn’t stopped the fire mage from sneaking out to his favorite place. he hadn’t seen the weirdo mech lately and something was telling him that was a good thing.

Tossing the quartz in his hand, Hot Rod looked out the frost-covered window. The temperature had dropped overnight. Many of the students were huddled in the warmer parts of the campus and that included his room since he was a walking furnace. Which irritated him to no end.

He was waiting for the warmer part of the day before venturing out. There were no classes and he was free to do as he pleased. He had planned on exploring some caves that were no longer flooded. So, he was surprised when instead of the caves his pedes had taken him to the spring.

“What the heck?” he whispers. He hadn’t wanted to come here this time. The spring had a thin layer of ice that was already melting. And he wasn’t that much of a fool enough to dip a pede in that. He turned to leave when a sound caught his attention.

He almost missed it the sound was that soft. Looking around Hot Rod dialed up his audios trying to hear it again. When nothing happens, he turns to leave when he heard it again, this time a little closer. He could recognize the sound now, some mech was humming but he didn’t see the one doing it. Hot Rod ventured closer to the spring trying to locate the source of the humming. He jumps when there was a splash in front of him.

“who would be in the water this time of year?” kneeling he peers into the spring and bumps his helm. “Ow, what hit…me?” Hot Rod stared mouth open the face of the weirdo.

The mech had half his frame out of the water, his chin resting on his crossed arms, and smiling. A faint tugging in the back of his mind almost made him lean forward. Hot Rod scoots back putting distance between them. He didn’t like some alien feelings making him do things. The mech tilts his head still smiling like a predator catching his prey. Hot Rod leans away not liking that look.

“Soooo,” he weakly laughs, “you aren’t afraid of medics I see. I-I mean you wouldn’t be if you are swimming in that cold water.” The mech chirps, “not much of a talker are ya?” Hot Rod blows some steam into his hands, the temperature was dropping again. The action made the white mech lean in closer. Hot Rod takes one finger and pushes that white spikey head away, “personal space dude.”

The mech chitters and grabs onto Hot Rod's arms and starts pulling him near the water. “Hey hey stop that!” Hot Rod struggles against the pull, “Slag your stronger then you look.” He falls onto his face when one hard tug made his feet slip. “what that frag!” he spits out mud, “Let go! I don’t like water that cold.”

The mech doesn’t listen but starts humming again and the weird feeling from earlier snaps his mind blank. “you want me to follow you? I guess that’s cool,” Hot Rod lets the mech slowly pull him in the water. The water was up to his chin when he was yanked out.

“Hot Rod!” the Blue Guardian tosses the young fire mage behind into the arms of another faculty member. “Get him out of here!” The teacher nods. He brings out a boom and zooms up with Hot Rod staring blankly down at the ground. Ultra Magnus waited until they were far enough away before unleashing his sword. “I do not know what you want with Hot Rod. But I will not let any harm come to my charges.” The mech in the water hisses, “begone foul creature!”

As the foggy feeling started to lift Hot Rod blinked recharge heavy optics up the ceiling. It wasn’t the same ceiling he wakes too in his room, but he does know it. He just didn’t know why he was in the medic’s room and not his own. He knew he was heading to the caves; did he get hurt and somehow made it back? He didn’t remember.

“Are you sure it was a water imp?” a voice Hot Rod didn’t know broke the silence.

“yes, I also found this on Hot Rods person. The young mech is being targeted.” The was the medic assigned to the school. Hot Rod had been in his care enough times to know that voice. “I suspect this was the reason why he has been acting funny for the last few weeks.”

“I believe so,” Hot Rod heard the heavy steps of Ultra Magnus. “The imp is a strong one and he nearly had Hot Rod in the water before I found them.”

“Ultra Magnus sir! What happen?”

“As I said the imp is strong.”

Hot Rod heard the shuffling and grunting as he slips out of the bed and cracked open the door. Ultra Magnus was sitting in a big chair with the medic checking over all the open weeping wounds.

“Not too bad,” the medic hums. “Most will seal on their own. Wait here while I disinfect them.” Ultra Magnus grunts.

“Superintendent, what will become of Hot Rod?” the blue mech asks the other.

Hot Rod shrinks as the large red mech sighs, “we cannot endanger the other students and from what I have seen of the younglings’ records. Is there a reason why I shouldn’t send him away?”

“Other than that he is an orphan and the only Fire mage in this school?” the medic huffs. “and in case you forget that imp is only interested in Hot Rod. The other student will be fine.”

“And yet you are asking me what should be done.” The red mech sighs. “allowing Hot Rod to stay will encourage this creature to keep trying. But we cannot allow the youngling to be taken nor kill and species thought to be extinct.”

“What about sending him to another school?”

The red mech shakes his helm. “No other school can take a low scoring student. I am sorry, but until we can send Hot Rod back to the Caretakers keep him locked in the building. I’ll call the Magistrates and have the creature taken care of.”

“Understood sir,” Ultra Magnus mumbles. It was not the outcome they wanted.

Hot Rod sniffles and crawls back to the bed. He was being rejected again all because of some water imp. Cocooning himself Hot Rod let the tears fall. He would be back in that hell hole and it was worse than his current situation. He would be better back on the streets at least there he knew where he stood. Mind made up Hot Rod sneaked out of the room once everyone was busy and left the school building. He gathered things from his room and headed down the road. He knew that there was a transport station nearby and it had trains going to three of the major cities. If he was lucky, he could board one before he was missed.

But his feet had other ideas. Instead of the road to the station, he was back in the spring with the mech fully out of the water sunbathing. Like his torso, the water imp’s lower half was white with bits of red and gold. Instead of two legs and pedes, there was one long serpent-like tail. Hot Rod stared for a second before getting angry.

He picked up a rock and threw at the sunbathing imp. “this is all your fault!” he screams. The imp dodges and disappears into the water. Hot Rod in his angry gets close to the edge waiting for the imp to show itself. “if you hadn’t shown up I wouldn’t be thrown away, I wouldn’t be sent back to the pit or treated like I don’t exist. Why; what do you want with me!” he screams at the reflective surface.

He stands there panting out hot air. His frame heated enough to cause heat mirages and steam when touching the water. When the mech didn’t show himself Hot Rod yells to the sky; stomps around kicking rocks and plants, and as his angry dissipate he sits at the water’s edge.

The imp sense that it could surface sees the youngling and sliders up to him. Hot Rod glowers and turns away. The imp tilts his head and tries to get the other's attention. “I am mad at you so go away.” The imp snickers and starts nipping at Hot Rod's spoiler, “stop that!” he shouts and twist away. “What is your deal?”

The imp hums scooting back into the water until only his chest and head showed. He waves for Hot Rod to follow. “uh no its too cold for that and I don’t like you.” The imp grins swimming back and tapping Hot Rod's flame-colored arms, “I said no. Fire and water don’t mix.” With a sigh, Hot Rod scooted closer to the water until his legs were in the water, “there; happy now.”

The imp chittered and trilled swimming up to Hot Rod’s face. He nuzzles the mage's nose before flipping back into the spring. “that’s it?”

“Hot Rod what are you doing here?”

“Uh…hi Ultra Magnus.” The fire mage stammers turning his back to the spring. He hadn’t heard the giant Guardian walk upon him.

“you are not allowed to be out of the medics room.” The blue mech frowns.

Hot Rod scowls back, “according to some stranger I’m not allowed to even leave the school. At least until he finds some place to dump me.” He didn’t feel bad when the big mech flinches at his harsh tone.

“You were not supposed to hear that. And there is no guarantee that you would be sent away.”

Hot Rod huffs not believing the mech. He knew how theses things went, “hate to break it to you but mechs like me get tossed when we don’t fit the mold.”

“Hot Rod.”

“I heard it all before Magnus. this isn’t new to me.” Hot Rod sighs and leans back. “I’ll be fine, I’m always am.”

“I-Hot Rod!”

“Whaaa?” Hot Rod turns when his shoulders are grabbed.

Before Ultra Magnus could reach there were a splash and the young mage was gone. He raced into the water trying to pull Hot Rod back to the surface. When he came up empty he dove in deeper water and didn’t surface until his lines nearly froze. When he couldn’t find them, he ran back to the school to get help.

For days they searched for the missing student. Even the added help of the Magistrates could not find Hot Rod nor the water imp. As the search was called off Ultra Magnus had a barrier spell surround the forest and the spring so no other student would fall prey to the next water creature.


	13. My Housemate is a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trouble finds its way to Prowl.

Getting used to having a somewhat corporal Jazz was not as hard as Prowl thought. Getting used to having him suddenly kiss him to keep his tangible form was another thing. Prowl was starting to like it and that unnerved him. Bluestreak was happy though he asked if he could do the same with the twins so they could be more solid. Jazz had laughed and explained that the twins were still too young to try without hurting the little mech. All three mechlings were a little disappointed but Prowl had quickly set them off on a scavenger hunt.

The Praxian then turned a very displeased look on Jazz. “If you must take your energy then do so without little optics watching.”

Jazz snickers, “no problem Prowler.”

“My name is Prowl.”

“I know,” the ghost snickers.

What wasn’t a surprise was the visit from the Caretakers. Prowl had suspected that they would try to make him nervous. While he could outmaneuver them, they were uprooting his and Bluestreak’s routine. What he did not let go was the Caretakers interrupting Bluestreak at his school constantly. Prowl had received complaints from the teachers and staff, and it was only because of the Superintended that they stopped. And they haven’t met Jazz yet.

When both mechs got home they were tired and annoyed. Jazz was hovering near the staircase with the twin’s shadows near the top. Bluestreak headed up the stairs without so much a hello to the Polyhexian specter. Prowl nodded towards the ghostly mech before disappearing into the kitchen.

_ ‘now that was different,’ _ Jazz tilts his head. He peers through the wall to see that Prowl was sitting at the kitchen island with a tall fizzy pink energon drink. _‘hitting the hard stuff this early?’_ The hard stuff being non-high grade but a colorful med-grade. A sparklings drink really.

“I know you are there Jazz. Just come out and say it,” Prowl growls.

_ ‘ohh someone is in a bad mood,’ _ Jazz floated until he was in front of Prowl. Which meant that half of him was in the kitchen island. only his chest, shoulders, arms, and head were showing. “What’s wrong?”

Prowl gripped the glass until it cracked, “the Caretakers have found a loophole.”

“Ah, but that’s okay. You’ll figure out how to trip them up again.”

Prowl snarls, “in the past that would have been true. But they have found a bullet to shot us with.” When Prowl didn’t elaborate, Jazz waved him to continue. “As a school assignment, Bluestreak was to write about his family.”

“Yeah and?”

“It was fine until he mentions having ghosts being part of his family. The teachers accused Bluestreak of not taking his assignment seriously. The Caretakers had taken the essay as proof that I am not a fit guardian. They are bringing in a psychiatrist and an out of branch Caretaker.”

Jazz hums, “doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Jazz, I hate psychiatrist and this other Caretaker is one of the toughest, strictest, not to mention rule-abiding one out of the entire group. This Caretaker isn’t easily swayed, the only good thing is that he isn’t the type to be petty. But I fear that he will side with the Caretakers and take Bluestreak from me.” And it galled him to admit that, he was not one to admit his fears to others.

“Okay I don’t know what a psychiatrist is, but I think you shouldn’t judge him yet. We could always say that the twins and I are imaginary friends.” Though he could appear solid when they were confronted, Jazz didn’t know if Prowl would want to backup. “As for the Caretaker, just present yourself like you normally do, and he should see that you’re the best mech for little Blue.”

Prowl would look at the ghost, his wings were lying flat on his back. “I wish I had your confidence Jazz. But I cannot help but fear that I will lose Bluestreak.”

Jazz tried to offer a hug that he knew could not be felt, but he tried. “Then we’ll keep them from taking him. Even if we must scare it out of them, we won’t let you and little Blue won’t be separated.”

Prowl leans into the ghostly mist that made up Jazz. “Thank you, Jazz, but should they take this seriously. You and the twins could be facing a Priest and I do not wish for you to be destroyed.”

“Heh, won’t be the first time I faced a Priest. So long as you don’t want me to leave then they have little power to force us.”

Prowl gave a thin smile, “I hope that I don’t find out.” He sighs, “they will be here shortly.”

Jazz whole frame blinked, “that soon?”

Prowl scowled his wings vibrating, “apparently they had already called. Bluestreak’s essay only added fuel to the fire.” He started cleaning the living room.

“Ah, this just gave them an in, so to speak.” Jazz floated on his back humming. “Well, nothing to about now. I can keep the bitties from causing too much trouble. If ya wish.”

Prowl looked towards the stairs. The twins should be with Bluestreak trying to cheer him up. “I think it would be best. At least until after they interview Bluestreak.”

“Alright, what about me?” Jazz was floating upside down.

Prowl stopped his cleaning, “I…I don’t know. I-Bluestreak would like extra support.”

“what about you; I mean this effects more then bitty Blue.” Jazz came up beside him swirling some dust away. “Don’t you think you’ll fare better with another beside you.”

Prowl pause, “Bluestreak will need the support.” He looked up at the spirit, “are the twins yours. You have said that they were younger.”

Jazz took note of the change of subject but let it pass. “I died years before their family moved in. I didn’t have the energy to manifest like now so I only could watch. The twins were just little things barely able to crawl around on their own. The carrier was a pretty femme though more of space case than anything. Their sire wasn’t home a lot and when he was didn’t pay any attention to the little tykes. I was the only adult that paid them any mind and they saw me more them their parents. When they got older they would interact with me and I could manipulate the small things around them.” He sighs and looks up and the ceiling, “then their carrier changed. I don’t know why or how a carrier could think of it but one orn the sire didn’t return, and I was up in the attic when…when I heard the screaming.” His image shutters, “I know how violent death can be; I went through myself. But nothing prepared ya to witness two little mechs get beaten to death.” Prowl knew the mech would be crying if he was alive, “Sunny was already gone. I could see the little one fading, Sides was the one the was screaming but he too was fading. And I could do nothing to stop it. I couldn’t stop the femme from hurting them, couldn’t stop the fear the pain, I couldn’t even get them justice. All I could do was gather their frightened fading sparks and hold them until they stopped shuttering.”

Jazz form was nearly gone as his distress grew. Prowl offered what comfort he could, “you cared for them when their own creators couldn’t. They see you as their protector and you gave them something that they wouldn’t have known.” Slowly Jazz’s transparent form grew misty, “Sometimes…sometimes there are things that we do not have control over. All we can do is gather the pieces and try to move on.” He pointed up, “those mechlings know who loves them and that all that matters to them.”

Jazz gave the young mech a water smile, “Same with Bluestreak.” Their faces were close, when did they get that close? When there that door chimes followed by several knocks. “I guess we better answer the door huh?”

Prowl, a little breathless, nods, “I guess.”

Jazz looks down with an amusing grin, “want to give me some energy?” he asks.

Prowl faces the door and the two unknow mechs beyond it. “I would appreciate the support.” He stands tall and the tip of his peds and lets Jazz take some energy to become semi-solid.

Once that was done, Prowl sent a quick comm call to Bluestreak so the youngling wouldn’t be surprised and have him meet them at the stairs. The mechs standing on the other side met Prowl with a smile and a stern frown. The psychiatrist was a small mech with a bright orange paint job and the most unusual optics and-

“Are those eyebrows?” Jazz snickered whispered. Prowl quickly shush him.

The Caretaker was a giant blue mech whose scowl look more sever then Prowls own. “I wish to speak to your creators.”

Prowls wings wilted, “they have passed to the Well. It is just me and Bluestreak. I am recognized as a legal adult by the courts.” He was starting to flaunter this giant mech was overwhelming him. “I am the one taking care of Bluestreak.”

“This house has a livening feeling to it. Is it alright to come in?” the orange mech says.

“Ah, yes of course,” Prowl stepped to the side. “Please come in.”

The psychiatrist smiles, he smiles grew when seeing Bluestreak hiding behind the banister. “Hello, young one.”

Bluestreak shrinks with the look of wanting to run back to his room and the twins. “hello,” he whispers.

“We will need to speak with the younglings alone then I will need to speak to you about.” The blue mech starts towards the stairs, “then I will inspect the home. Should I find anything out of place I will be taking the youngling and your adult stasis will be put into question.”

“Whoa hold on there mech,” Jazz came to stand between the Caretaker and Bluestreak. “You haven’t even introduced yourselves nor ask for their names.”

“And who are you?” the orange mech asks politely.

“Names Jazz and I’m the caretaker of this home. Use to work for the Prowls Uncle and decided to stay on when Prowl and Blue came.”

“That is nice. My name is Rung, and I’ll be talking to Bluestreak. Though I would like to speak with you to Prowl, if that alright. Due to the situation, Ultra Magnus will be acting guardian during the session. But you could request another, it is your choice.” Rung could see that Ultra Magnus was unsettling both youngling and mechling. He sighs it was something he will have to bring up with the mech, again.

Prowl wanted to say it to ask it but, he turns to Bluestreak. “Bluestreak?”

Little sensor panels quiver, “can Jazz come?”

“Absolu-

“Of course, I also understand that you have some friends, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? “Rung spoke before Ultra Magnus could.

Bluestreak perked up a little. “Yeah, but they aren’t here right now. They don’t like strangers.”

Rung smiled, “that’s fine I understand. Would you like to tell me about them?”

Bluestreak nodded and lead Rung and Jazz up the stairs to his room. Which left Prowl alone with Ultra Magnus. The mech said not a word as he started his inspection.

“How long have you been considered an adult?”

“Almost a vorn.”

“I see, the Caretakers of the region have submitted reports-

“I bet they have,” Prowl muttered.

Ultra Magnus frowns at the interruption. “Have submitted reports stating that you are not qualified caregiver to someone traumatized. How did you come across the youngling?”

Prowl frowns back, “his name is Bluestreak and his creators were my foster parents.”

“So, you are not spark family?”

“We are family. We see each other like brothers and that all that matters.”

“Not when it comes to the wellbeing of the youngling.” Ultra Magnus turns to address Prowl fully, “especially when they make up stories about ghost. Your glitch also puts his care into perspective.”

Prowl freezes, “My glitch is manageable and does not interfere with taking care of Bluestreak,” he growls.

Something rattles in the kitchen. “What was that?” Ultra Magnus looks towards the kitchen.

“What was what?” Prowl flicked a wing towards two shadows that were failing to hide.

“Never mind, once Rung is finish, I will be speaking to the youngling and your partners will not be allowed in the room.”

“His name is Bluestreak.”

The sound of glass breaking had them looking back at the kitchen. “Are you three the only ones in the house?”

“Yes,” Prowl lied. Ultra Magnus didn’t look like he believes him.

“Why did you take the young-.” He stops himself, “I mean Bluestreak, why did you take Bluestreak in?”

“Because we are family, what other reason should there be?”

“Just because you claim to be family does not mean you are. In the end, if I do not think the Bluestreak will have a good quality of life. I will do as I see fit.”

Prowl glared at the mech before answering, “I understand. But you understand that I will fight you every step of the way. I will not allow corrupt Caretakers to harm my brother.”

Sounds from the kitchen had both jump, Ultra Magnus scowls. “Something is going on here,” he marches towards the kitchen. What they find is every cabinet door and drawer open and pots and pans scatter about. “Care to explain this?”

Prowl didn’t know how to explain it. At least, how to make it sound reasonable. Saying ghosts did it would surely cause the mech to put a black mark against him. he will be speaking to the twins after this is done.

“I hope that the rest of the house is not in such disrepair.”

Prowl did not say anything but stepped back and allow the mech to do as he, please. Though he grits his denta, he was starting to dislike this mech very much. He scowls at the two little shadows that blended in the corners.

“Do not cause any more trouble,” he growls.

“Who are you talking to?” Prowl didn’t answer he scowls back with arms cross. “ If I see that-

“Which you have already stated.”

Ultra Magnus huffs but continues his search. Prowl had to intervene twice to stop flying pieces from hitting the mech. The activity calmed down when Jazz came down.

“yo Mags. Rung says you can head up now.”

The Caretake nods and stomps up the stairs. Jazz came to sit by Prowl, “I feel that the twins were being themselves.”

“yes, I don’t know what they were thinking. Jazz, he’s going to take Bluestreak away; he hinted at revoking my adult stasis.”

“Hey hey, Prowler, it is okay. From what I see everything’s going fine. I think you should take Rung up on his offer.” Jazz rubs Prowl between his door wings, “I was under the impression that only a judge could revoke that stasis.”

Prowl nods, “Ultra Magnus opinion carries a lot of weight. His word alone could do much harm to us.” He hid his face in Jazz’s semi-solid neck. “Everything will fall apart at his word.”

Jazz frowns, he may not understand a lot of this modern time stuff. But he was not a mech to let those he cares for suffer. Looking towards his mechlings and nods, the two giggles and shot up through the ceiling. “S’kay Prowler, everything will be alright.”

“Why don’t you go make you and Blue a snack, I am sure he would like.”

“But-

“Leave the entertaining to me, everything will be taken care of.” Jazz gently shoved the young mech towards the kitchen. “I’ll take care of everything.”


	14. Summon to Chase You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverbolt was kidnapped and used as a sacrifice. He tried to escape but what was summon has other ideas.

Silverbolt ran through the dark streets, there was no moon out and none of the streetlamps were lite. It was empty and quiet not even the street patrols were out. It made him an easy target for those looking for him in the sky. His white plating and ceremonial robes stood out against the darkened streets. The trail of glowing energon wasn’t helping him hid either.

It had happened too quickly that Silverbolt couldn’t have warned his brothers that he was in trouble. One minute he was listening to Slingshot and Air Raid argue over their favorite Daredevil when Silverbolt felt himself being pulled away. A sting to his neck near his vocalizer kept him from shouting out then darkness. When he woke, he was in a laser field cage surrounded by other mechs and femmes in similar cages. Some were flyers like him others were grounders of varying shapes and sizes.

The mechs and femmes not in cages wore dark red robes, only a few had gold ropes around their waist and were huddled around some statue. Silverbolt felt a chill run down his spinal strut, it made his wings twitch. He couldn’t see the full details of the statue but the fear he was feeling, he kind of happy not to. It wasn’t long before everyone knew what their fate was as two red robes figures started dragging mechs and femmes towards the statues. This was something out of horror comics that Skydive secretly loved to read, only there was no one coming to rescue them. He couldn’t see what they did, but he heard the screams then he smelled the spilled energon.

Soon he was the last one, they saved him for last. The robe mechs took their time with him, shining his plating, adding jewels to his wings, and covering his hips and chest with a white cloth. He choked on the smell of incense and mech blood as he was drugged up to the altar. The incense having some type of sedative effect on him, it was making his mind fuzzy. There were no bodies, though he thinks he should be grateful, he guesses.

They tied his arms and legs to the corners of the slab. Above him, the statue looked down at him a stone point hovered over his spark chamber. The robe mechs were making sounds and Silverbolt felt them paint something on his plating. He didn’t see what it was, he was too busy staring in fear of the statue above him to care about what was being said. If he had understood though he would be beyond scared.

Three times the robe mech brought down the energon crusted dagger. And three times it did not pierce his plating. Then they took one arm and sliced his palm open and pressed a stone in the shape of a spark chamber into the cut letting his energon soak it. The fuzzy feeling was fading and Silverbolt was slowly coming back to himself; just in time for the atmosphere to drastically change. Silverbolt struggled to free himself and succeeded, but none of the robe mechs and femmes were paying him any attention. All were focused on a figure in the dark recesses.

Silverbolt took that chance to run. They noticed his freedom then and tried to grab him. Silverbolt ignited his thrusters causing many of the robe mechs to fall on their backs as he jetted out. He flew through the twisting maze before bursting up into the sky. Behind him, he heard several pairs of engines. Thinking that it was the mechs that kidnapped him he landed and ducked behind a trash collector. Overhead, three trines flew in searching patterns. Out on the streets, non-Enforcer cars slowly patrolled.

As he ran Silverbolt saw that he wasn’t in Vos anymore. The city wasn’t Praxis nor Iacon; he didn’t know where he was nor how to get home. His comms had been shut off with a medical override and needed a medic to turn them back on. If he could get to clear skies he could fly in any direction and hoped he say a skyline he recognized. He just needed to escape the city first and with the portals in the sky and on land that made it harder. As he ran down one darken street, he noticed that he hadn’t heard thrusters or high-performance engines in a while. The only sound he heard was the sound of his own steps.

He decided to rest near the morning. His robe was dirty, and he finally remembers to rip it off, it would hamper his transformation. Checking his fuel levels, he grimaces, he wouldn’t be doing any flying not until he got some fuel in him. Rubbing his aching head Silverbolt realized that he still had the spark chamber shaped stone. To his amazement and dread the cut that the robe mech gave him was healed and the stone was no longer glowing energon blue.

Spooked he throws the rock down the ally and starts walking. He almost makes it out of the city when.

“Found you,” a deep purr resonated through the shadows. Silverbolt ran and tried to take flight but his thrusters would not ignite, “you won’t have it that easy pet,” a deep throaty chuckle came from the shadows. It almost sounded like it was right in his audio.

“Wh-who’s there?” Silverbolt slowly walked backward away from the city. He bumps into something; taking one hand he feels what was blocking his path.

The blockage took his wandering hand and kissed it. Silverbolt shivers as a fang grazes his hand. “I have been waiting…waiting for so long.” There were fangs on his neck, “your mind now.” Silverbolt’s scream was cut off as the life was drained away. His frame was tossed over a golden shoulder and carried back into the dark city. One ebony hand stroking the graying farm lovingly, “soon my love, soon we’ll be together. Forever.”

A red twin version steps out of the shadows and looks over his brothers’ prey. “Took care of those idiots, though I wished they saved some of the sacrifices instead of killing them all. I’m still hungry.”

The golden one laughs, “then I guess you should go find us a meal then, bring extra.”

The red twin laughs and kisses his brother while fondling Silverbolt's wing. “I’ll find your favorite; I sense several young sparks nearby.”

“Then go,” the golden one growls. “I wish to have time with my Consort.”

The Red one scowls, “Our consort, remember that Sunny. He's ours.”

“Don’t call me that!” he uses one hand to slash at his brother. “its Sunstreaker, remember that Sideswipe or I’ll take your head from your shoulders.”

Sideswipe rolls his optics, “promises promises.” Then fades out, when you get done it’ll be my turn, brother dear.” Sunstreaker snarls back.


	15. Price for Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechs should be careful of who they make deals with. the price may be more then they are willing to pay. Sideswipe knows this best but he's currently half-dead, so he gets a pass for making a deal.

Sideswipe fought to vent as energon flooded them. A stray blaster bolt had torn through his chest armor ripping energon lines. What wasn’t in his vents pooled in his spark chamber slowly constricting his beating spark. Though his distress signal went out as soon as he fell, the red mech wasn’t in a hurry. He did not expect to live long enough for a medic to find him. If there were any medics nearby, most had either left the planet or joined the war. A few steps to the right of him his golden twin laid, already gray.

They weren’t part of the fighting, as neutrals they had been trying to stay out of the war and get off planet. As ex-fighters, it was only natural that they carried weapons and could defend themselves. So, what started out as a fun orn at a local bar before they were to leave turned into a fight to survive. Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker had only just sat down after getting their drinks when a hulking huge mech with a purple badge started blasting a group of blue optic mechs in the corner.

They had only been trying to get out before becoming engulfed in the shootout. The moment he felt Sunstreaker go down was like someone had poured acid in his lines. It was sheer agony before the cold numb settling in. That distraction caused him to misstep and get in between one red optic monster and one blue optic one. The cold silence hurt more than the sharp pain of death.

As the life drained away Sideswipe struggles to crawl over to his twin. They have always been together they came into the world together; they would leave it together.

‘What if you didn’t have to?’

Sideswipe snorted, he would love to live and have Sunny with him. but there were a lot of things he would love to have. Living being one of them, he would love to see Sunstreaker paint again, to have his job back.

‘What would you give to have it all back?’

Crawling until he could lay his head on his twins’ chest. Sideswipe huffs, “I have nothing to give for things out of my reach.”

‘what if they weren’t; what would you give?’

Sideswipe looks around as much as he could, “I’m losing my mind Sunny. I’m hearing things.” He weakly giggles, “I blame it on energon loss.” He caresses his brother's face, “I give anything to have you back Sunny. Everything else can go to the pit.”

“I accept your payment.”

“What?” Sideswipe looks up when he heard a voice. Standing there was a tall dark mech he didn’t remember being there.

“The price for your life and your brothers. I accept I expect payment whenever I ask for it.”

Sideswipe coughs up energon, “M-mech you're crazy.”

A dark hand presses over his spark chamber and Sideswipe cried out as molten fire shot through his frame. Before he fell into stasis the dark mech speaks again, “next time you see me Sideswipe of Koan. I expect my payment in full.”

“Something wrong Sides?”

The red twin jerks as the concerned face of the brother peered into his optics. One black hand on his helm, “You feel normal, whatever is normal for you-ack!”

“Sunny!” Sideswipe clings to his twins, his whole shiny very much alive twin.

“Don’t call me that!” Sunstreaker tries to pry his brother off but freezes when he feels the red mech tremble. “Sides; are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sideswipe whispers into his twins’ neck. “I’m good,” he pulls away and smiles, “Hey Sunny why don’t we go try that place you saw earlier?” he takes his brother's shoulder, “My treat.”

Sunstreaker raises an optic ridge but shrugs, “Sure why not.”

As they walk Sideswipe felt a burning sensation on his right shoulder. When they got to the restaurant, he excused himself and went to find a mirror. There, burned into his plating was a dark feeling symbol. His lines went cold as he stared, he had nearly forgotten about what had happened. A feeling of dread made his frame heavy.

“When I see you again, I want my payment. Or I’ll take your brother’s spark back.” The room echoes, “There will be nowhere you can escape me.”


	16. Home Sweet Haunted Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has had enough and makes his point. Prowl proves his case and they get a new house guest.

Bluestreak liked the orange mech that believed him. No one at school did nor did the Caretakers and when the big blue mech asked Bluestreak could tell that he hadn’t believed him either. Prowl had told him to be honest but not to tell about Jazz and the twins being ghosts. The worst thing that they could think was that the twins were imaginary friends and that Jazz was some trickster.

So, when Jazz left and the big scowling Caretaker came in, Bluestreak scooted to the corner of his room and squeezed a pillow tightly. Rung frown at the big Caretaker but it was ignored at the big mech came to stand in front of Bluestreak. He started rattling off questions that Bluestreak could hardly understand what was being asked. Rung had to interject each time to explain what Ultra Magnus was asking.

Bluestreak decided that he didn’t like Ultra Magnus and wished that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were with him. He wouldn’t have told Prowl that he would have let the twins prank the big mech. As if his thoughts summon them Bluestreak noticed one of his toys move. Normally he would brush it off as the toy falling on its own due to vibrations. But a quick movement out of the corner of his optic let him know differently.

“Are you listening youngling?” Bluestreak snapped over bright optics back to the scowling Caretaker.

He ducks his head and whispers, “yes sir.”

Rung watches him subtly looking in the same directions as Bluestreak when the youngling’s optics strayed. The orange mech blinks when he saw two youngling shape shadows darting along the walls. He gives the young mech a thoughtful look when furniture starts to vibrate.

“Stop this nonsense right now!”

“Ultra Magnus,” Rung tried to stop his partner.

“No, I can see that this home is not suitable for a growing mechling. Clearly, Prowl should not have been given his adult status nor given custody of Bluestreak. I will be making arrangements to have both placed in a youth center.” He looks down at the clearly distressed youngling, “separate youth centers. Prowl is obviously a bad influence on you.”

“NO!” Bluestreak yells then runs out of his room. He nearly tumbles down the stairs in his flight to get to Prowl.

“Bluestreak!” Prowl catches him before he hits the floor. “What have we said about running down the stairs?”

“They are going to take me away from you!” Prowl froze and tucked Bluestreak under his bumper and drew him back towards the couch and Jazz. Bluestreak was wailing, his little engine hiccupping, “that big meanie is going to take us away and put us in youth centers. He-he said that you shouldn’t been allow to keep me and and that you you.”

“Shush baby Blue, No one is going to separate you and Prowl,” Jazz rubbed between tensed little door wings. Bluestreak whimpers burying himself in Prowls torso.

Heavy steps overhead followed by a light pair paused before something smashed. Prowl and Jazz looked up. “I’ll go deal with it. You just calm little Blue down.” Jazz stands his form becoming more transparent, “why don’t ya take em outside get a little sunshine. Check on the crystals ya’ll plant.” Prowl nods picking up the softly crying youngling. Jazz waits until he hears the door closed before making his way upstairs.

He lets a vase fly through him smashing against the wall. He didn’t like that vase anyway. Ultra Magnus was on the floor a table smashing next to his helm. Rung was using the bulk of the big mech as a shield, he was fairing better. Jazz waiting until his mechlings felt him there before things settled.

“I hope that my little mechs having been too hard on ya.” He says when the two mechs noticed that he was there. Rung was staring at Jazz or staring at the mech hovering five feet off the ground. Ultra Magnus glared up, “Whatever tricks you are trying to pull…”

“This ain’t a trick mech. You hurt little Blue and Prowl and I can’t have my mechs hurting. You will apologize to little Blue and Prowl and you’ll leave. You’ll tell those other caretakers to leave them alone too.” Jazz’s form slowly shifted. His blue visor darkens to red, the air grew heavy and cold, every light seemed to dim until there was none, and the mech himself changed.

Rung slowly backed away, his plating rattles as he was pushed down by the oppressing feeling. He watches as Jazz shape morphs from the speedster frame to one that was spiky, dark, and dangerous. Two pairs of hands kept him from moving and when looking behind him he saw two pairs of red optics staring at him through the shadows. Though he smiled at the two he nods politely to the very angry specter then bolts for the front door. Jazz lets him leave, he wasn’t angry at the mech. It was the big blue Caretaker he had a problem with.

Ultra Magnus wobbled as the room seemed to shift and spin. The rules of reality no longer applied; he watched his own arm being pulled until it was as thin as a wire. Then it was twisted in loops and knots, and it didn’t hurt when it should. Colors shifted making him dizzy to the point purging.

“Now I’ll stop if ya stop tormenting Prowl and Blue,” Jazz voice echoed. Ultra Magnus couldn’t focus on it.

When everything shifted back to normal Ultra Magnus's face planted hard on the floor. Venting heavily, he didn’t try moving until he was sure the room wouldn’t spin again. Getting to his knees he looked for the floating nightmare but couldn’t see him. He unsteadily gets to his feet having every intention of going downstairs and taking both Rung and the two younglings with him.

“This is no place for any youngling to stay,” he says to the room. “I stand by my findings. Prowl is unfit to be a caregiver to Bluestreak.”

The walls rattled and the floor shakes. Ultra Magnus almost didn’t make it down the stairs. Every door slammed behind him, every window open and closed, and things went whizzing by his helm. He burst out into the back yard and into the garden. He vented and it was after his fans died down that he heard the voices. Thankfully, the voices belonged to Rung and the two younglings. He found them in a pavilion covered in red and yellow and white crystals.

He almost called out when he saw two small frames he hadn’t seen before. He froze when he saw that the two mechlings were transparent.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” a deep growl whispered in his audio. Ultra Magnus whirls around, there was no one there.

“Magnus?” the blue mech looks over his shoulder and down at the orange mech. “Why don’t you join us?”

“I-

“I think we need to talk this out. Maybe see a clearer picture,” Rung took the shock blue mech by the arm and lead him to the pavilion.

The large Caretaker grimaces when seeing Bluestreak scurry away from them and hid behind the older mechling, Prowl. That gave him an uncertain feeling, he had never seen a mechling look at him with such fear.

Rung smiled at the two brothers, “Prowl; why don’t you tell Magnus what you told me.” He ignored the curious look the blue mech gave him.

Ultra Magnus waited and watched the white and black mechling. He took a datapad that was slid towards him. “This is proof that the Caretakers of this area are corrupt. Bluestreak has a sizeable inheritance that I placed in a trust fund. He only has access when paying for school and necessities, one of the Caretakers had taken a close interest in Bluestreak’s case and came close to placing him in the care of one of his family members. Any Caregiver has access into the trust until Bluestreak comes of age.” He points to one line, “See this; this is what the amount in the Trust was before Bluestreak’s creators passed, this is what is in now after Slingup became his case manager. I became an adult so no one else could have access and have been slowly added back the missing amount.” Prowl sat back his wings held low, “I other evidence to show that the younglings in this region are being taken advantage of.”

Ultra Magnus looked over each datapad and his worry grows as each offense is listed. Each offense is dated with names and times. He felt a cold chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with phantoms roaming the grounds.

“This is a lot of information; you understand why I cannot blindly trust it?”

“Why not?” three pairs of optics look down at Bluestreak, “I mean; Prowl never lies. He says it is not a good habit for a perspective Enforcer or anyone.”

Ultra Magnus blinks in surprise, “you are training to be an Enforcer?”

“I am taking the juniors courses, when Bluestreak is older I will enroll in the more advanced courses.” Prowl shrugs, “I wanted to be a good role model for Bluestreak.”

“I see, that is an admiral goal. But I must stand firm in stating that this place is not suitable for younglings.”

“What’s not suitable about it!”

“yeah, it’s the best place around!”

The two adult mechs jerk as twin voices echoed around them. Rung continued to smile thought it was tense, he wasn’t getting paid enough for supernatural stuff. Ultra Magnus tries to ignore the angry cries as he continues to look over the data pads.

“I want to know as well, what about our home is not suitable?” Jazz appears over Prowl's shoulder.

“Jazz, you are making my sensor panel tingle,” Prowl flick said appendage. Jazz gave him an apologetic smile before floating over the table.

“I mean what is wrong with this place; they have a roof, walls, beds, water, its warm during the winter and cool during the summer, its close to Blues school, and hospital. Prowl can attend his Enforcer courses and they have a support system in me and my twinlings.”

“yeah, we’re Bluestreak’s best friends!” the red ghost yells.

“We’ll curse you if you take him away,” the yellow ghost scowls.

“This enertea is lovely,” Rung suddenly spoke. He took another sip ignoring the looks thrown his way. “Magnus, from me sessions I must admit that these two very well-grounded. I see no reason to separate them nor take them from their home.”

“Rung?”

“How about you investigate this first,” Rung put his tea down. “Clearly this is concerning enough that it puts this case on hold.”

The blue mech hums, he looks at the hopeful faces of the two living and two dead mechlings. With a sigh, he nods, “very well, but I have conditions.”

Prowl nods, “yes.”

“you allow a Caregiver and his mechling to stay with you as both yours and Bluestreak’s case manager. His word will determine whether I stay with my original findings. At least until I investigate this,” he points to the datapad pile.

“I see no reason to say no. we have plenty of rooms.” Prowl bobs a wing towards Jazz to stop him from speaking. “Will he be out Caregiver?”

“you are still seen as an adult. Kup is only here as a Case Manager but he has the authority to step in if it looks like you are faltering.” Ultra Magnus stands, “He currently is taking care of a mechling the same age as Bluestreak.”

“I don’t mind sharing my room if I have too,” the youngling pipes up. “And I can show him around school.”

“We have enough rooms Bluestreak.” Prowl smiles down at his foster brother. “When should I be expecting this…Kup?”

“He’s an old mech. He’ll properly show up around the end of the month. His ward is-was a tough case and is still in the courts.”

“Very well.”

“And we will be doing surprise visits, I expect this house to be in perfect condition. I also expect both of your schoolwork to be in the high percentile.”

Prowl nods, Ultra Magnus stands to leave with Rung. After the two mechs are gone Prowl lets Bluestreak cuddle close to him the rest of the day. Jazz remains quiet until the three mechlings head upstairs to get ready for recharge.

“Mind telling me why ya agreed to that; there are plenty of other houses they could have stayed in.”

Prowl heads towards the front porch, “I saw no reason to fight him. Doubt about the other Caretakers had entered his mind. I suspect that his investigation will not last long. Bluestreak remains in my care and we remain in this house. Having short term guest seem hardly a great hardship, and the chance to make another friend is a bonus for Bluestreak.”

“I guess.”

“What troubles you Jazz?”

“Just don’t like a lot of mechs in our home. Don’t like the chance of being cast out either.”

“I will not let that happen.”

“I know, but even you can’t help everything.” Prowl couldn’t argue against that, hard life lessons had taught him that already.

At the end of the month, after meeting the aged Caretaker Kup and his young ward Hot Rod. Prowl and Jazz felt that they had little to fear. The old mech was very open about sharing a home with three ghosts. Bluestreak and Hot Rod became fast friends though the young mech was wary of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Though he claims he wasn’t afraid of them.

Prowl had come home some late nights to find Kup and Jazz in a lively debate or sharing stories. Even he had ended up in deep discussions with the old mech.

“Lad you live as long as I have, you about seen everything life can throw at ya.” He puffs on his cy-gar, “I remember hearing about your three ghostly friends. A sad shame that was.”

“Jazz has told me about the twins. I do not know how he died though.” Prowl sipped on his cube. “I have been afraid to ask.”

Kup let the smoke billow upwards before speaking, “the way I heard it he was killed by a jealous femme. The thing was it was a mistaken identity, mech she wanted had already left the town by then. I suggest for any details you ask him.”

Prowl sighs, “I am not sure if I should. Maybe it is best to leave it in the past.”

Kup hums, “wise words. Whelp,” he claps his hands over his thighs. “Better get some shut-eye, ya got Magnus making rounds tomorrow.”

“Ah yes, to suppose surprise visit,” Prowl snorts. “I will be glad when this is over.” Kup laughs as he enters the house.

Prowl doesn’t follow right away, “Jazz.” The white and black ghost melts from the wall, “you heard?”

“yeah, you could ask if ya wanted. It is not like it bother me as much as it uses to.”

“I didn’t want to pry,” he turns back to stare up at the stars.

Jazz shakes his helm, “Kup was right, that femme mistook me for another mech. But she was already little nuts and the femme she wanted had left with the mech. I had just moved here to start over,” he laughs, “My first home away from my family. If Rico was alive he would have something to say about how trouble finds me.”

“You had a family?”

“Yea, a twin. Not like Sunny and Sides. We had the same carrier but different sires. Emerge together in different spark pods. So, my death didn’t kill em as a spilt spark one would’ve. Though he would have felt it. Saw em once, he came looking for me and found my rusting corpse.” Jazz looks back inside the house, “not how I wanted his last memory of me to be.”

“Do you regret not passing over?”

Jazz shrugs, “at first yea; but then who would have been here for Sides and Sunny. I miss my brother dearly, but I am sure he would have understood.” He smiles at the Praxian, “it’s not like I won’t eventually get to see him. But I think I’ll wait until you are ready to pass over.”

“That could be a while.”

“I can wait. Sides, I don’t think the twins will want to leave their new friends yet.”

Prowl hums, “I agree.” He opens the door for Jazz and offered his arm, “shall we see where this life will take us?”

Jazz took the offered arm, “Sure thing, Prowler. Lead the way.”


	17. Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl was investigating a missing mech case when his search took him and his partner to a local carnival. He suspected the fortune teller but without evidence, he had to look the other way. He never would have thought that he would be the next victim.

“And you are sure that you have not seen this mech?” a Praxian Enforcer with a red chevron asks. Holding up a current picture of a missing mech.

The red seeker looked at the picture with an annoyed scowl. The picture showed a smiling red and blue mech with a yellow chevron and larger sensor wings on his back. “No, but then I’ve seen many mechs come through my tent throughout the orn.”

The Enforcer frowns, his partner sighs; “thank you for your cooperation.” But the frowning Enforcer was not done.

“It is too much of a coincidence that each missing mech and femme was last seen with you or one of your brothers.”

His partner frowns, “Prowl,” he whispers in a warning.

The seeker gives Prowl an oily smile, “and I can assure you that they left on their own. What happens after is not my concern.” He steps into Prowls space, “why don’t you come in Officer, let me tell you your future.”

Prowl snorts, “I do not believe in such things.” He turns on his heel, “we will be checking up on your establishment.”

The red seeker waves at their backs knowing that those wings could pick up the action. “And we’ll be here. But next time how about coming while off duty and let me show you our wares.”

As the Enforcers reached the transforming land Prowl’s partner whirls on him. “Are you crazy? Don’t you know it’s bad luck to tick off a powerful Medium?” he starts crossing his digits over his bumper. “And you have to tick off a seeker one if we get bad luck because of you…”

“that so-called fortune teller is a charlatan. I have already looked up this Starscream and his brothers. They have several counts of forgery, robbery, disturbing the peace allegations against them.” He was frowning, “and disappearing mechs and femmes and sparklings seem to follow them wherever they go.”

“But no hard evidence, you can’t go around arresting mechs without a shred of evidence. And didn’t you say something about coincidences.” He folds down into his alt waiting on Prowl.

Prowl sighs, he steps into the transforming lane when someone knocks into his back. “Oops, sorry officer.”

Prowl whirls around but stops short of dressing down the mech when he sees a smiling purple seeker. It was one of Starscreams brothers. But something was off, a little voice was telling him not to pursue the conversation with this mech. “Just be careful, sparklings are running around unsupervised.”

The purple seeker pouts as he watches Prowl and his partner transform and drive away. “Did you place it?” a blue seeker comes up behind the other.

“Chill TC, yes I did.”

Thundercracker sighs, “then we better get back. Starscream had another target for us.”

Skywarp grins, “is it a femme or a sparkling this time? We haven’t had one in a while.” Thundercracker shrugs. Skywarp sighs and follows the other seeker back to their tent and wagon.

Prowl steps out of the station, it was a cold clear night and he was tired. It was rare that he left his workstation on his own and in such a state. But the case of the fifteen mechs and femme was not budging, they were still at square one. Each line of questioning had hit dead ends, it was like the mechs disappeared into thin air. His partner steps next to him, “cheer up Prowl we can look over everything tomorrow with fresh optics.”

“I fear that we will come back to another missing mech,” Prowl sighs. “I still think it is the seeker brothers.”

“Prowl,” his partner sighs, “there is no evidence. Even the chief agreed that we had to stop harassing them.” Prowl didn’t look convince and had argued with their chief about no surveillance on the seekers.

“He is an only concern because we are Praxian Enforcers talking to seeker civilians.”

“Well yeah, but nowadays that causes a media firestorm. Remember what happen to that mech, Barricade.”

Prowl nods and sighs, “I remember, I was the lead investigator.”

“Then you know we have to step away from this. Should there be any evidence then we can continue to pursue it.” His partner steps ahead of them, “Go home Prowl. I’ll see you in next orn.”

Prowl stood watching his partner drive away. He turns towards his own home but instead of driving he decided to walk. The cold weather would help clear his head. His path just happens to take him back the small carnival that the seeker brothers had taken up shop. He watched the blinking lights, he heard the screams of fun from the riders, and the smelled the overly sweet energon treats.

His frame reminds him that it had enough and wanted to go home. Even if his mind did not agree. “Good evening Officer Prowl.” Prowl glances out of the corner of his optic. Starscream had dressed himself to fit the part. Crystals dangling across his frame, he wore a shimmering shawl and had painted mystical swirls and glyphs all over his armor.

“Starscream, shouldn’t you be selling fake fortunes?” Prowl tried to leave but the larger mech stood in his way.

“My offer still stands, what could it hurt?” Prowl found himself behind turned back towards the carnival. “You can ask how your case will turn out. maybe who will be next.”

Prowl snorted and tried to get out of Starscreams hold. “I do not believe in such things.” The seeker had a firm grip on his frame, “please release me. Assault on an Officer-

“Btu you are not on duty, Officer.” Prowl looked up a scathing rant on the tip of his glossia, “don’t you want to see who else you fail to protect?”

Prowl froze, in front of him was the seekers' wagon their tent long gone. The door was open, and the sounds of whimper could be heard over the carnival sounds. Prowl was out of Starscreams grasp and inside.

Sitting on their knees was a brightly colored femme and her crying gray and black sparkling. The femme was strangely quite next to his scared sparkling. The sparkling looked and Prowl and cried louder asking for help. Prowl took one step inside and fell to the floor; he couldn’t move his frame.

“And now everyone is here, let's start.” Starscream stepped over Prowl and stood in front of the femme. “You did your job wonderfully, but we no longer need you.” He waved his hand in front of the femme, “you never had sparking, he died soon after emergence. Go home and try again.”

Prowl spat static as the femme go up and walked away from her sparkling and over Prowl. She did not react to either as she left leaving Prowl and the sparkling to Starscream mercies. Another set of pedes came up behind Prowl and picked him up then placed him on his knees next to the sparkling. Prowl was able to see the shop of horrors that made up the wagon. Jars lined the walls; he normally would have overlooked it. But it was what was inside the jars that made him cringed, all the missing mechs and femmes were being held in tiny jars in the seeker's wagon. Including the most recent mech named Smokescreen. 

“Like our collection Officer, you should feel honor that we picked an Enforcer to add.” Starscream forced Prowl’s head up to look him in the optics. Prowl glared back but it only amused the seeker, “don’t worry this won’t hurt one bit. And you will never have to worry about refueling or getting sick. Just stand there until we need your frame.” Prowl’s engine growls back but it only made the seeker brothers laugh. “Thundercracker; Skywarp take to get clean. I have a special jar just for our dear Enforcer.”

Prowl fought as the larger seeker picked his up and carried him away. The sparkling had gone alarmingly silent and Prowl made sure to keep him in his sight as they were clean and polished. They were pushed deeper into the wagon and into a dark room. He crosses the threshold and yelped in surprise when he could move on his own. The first thing he did was grab the sparkling and hold him tightly to his side. He reached for his gun, but his subspace had been picked clean. He didn’t remember any of the brothers searching his subspace.

“Carrier,” the sparkling whimpers.

“I am officer Prowl, what is your name little one?” Prowl was no good with sparklings.

“Bl-Bluestreak, why did my carrier leave? She didn’t…she didn’t even look at me.” Thick tears pooled at the corner of blue optics.

“I do not know, but once we get out, I will reunite you with your carrier and get her some help. Everything will be fine Bluestreak. I promise I will not leave you until you are safe back with your creators.”

“Okay,” Bluestreak whispers.

They stood and waited in the darkness for the seekers to reappear. Joors pass and Bluestreak had fallen into recharge in Prowl's lap. Prowl was close to following him, but the ever-present feeling of danger kept him fighting to stay awake. More joors pass until Prowl couldn’t tell if an orn had passed before there was a jarring rumbling of the room. Bright light nearly blinded Prowl that he quickly covers his optics and covers Bluestreak. When he uncovers his optics, he blinks in confusion. He rubs his optics thinking that his vision was distorted.

“Nothing wrong with your optics Enforcer,” Prowl turns to the owner of the voice.

“Smokescreen, correct?”

The red and blue Praxian gives him a mock bow, “you are correct.” Prowl turns back and looks out into the wagon. “I think you’re the only one here sharing a jar mech. Not even the other sparklings get to share.”

“I think they wanted to keep me compliant.”

“Right, well welcome to your new life. Don’t know what they have in store for us but-

“it won’t be good.”

Prowl watched as another femme was brought in by Starscream. The seeker caught him staring and gave him a cocky smile. Prowl flicked his wings in a rude gesture and turned his back. The seeker may think he caught a tame Enforcer but Prowls mind was already running ways to escape and freeing the other trapped mechs and femmes. He did not lie to Bluestreak, he will get them safely out.


	18. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the Autobots found out about Halloween, they had their own little festival every year. and every year a certain Autobot would disappear. Jazz wants to find out what Prowl does on Halloween night. what he finds is surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!! I hope you have enjoyed these little stories.

The ARK was a flurry of action and fun. The Autobots were preparing for their third Halloween festival. Jazz and Sideswipe were directing the Autobots while Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus looked on. It was an idea from Optimus who wanted his mechs to explore their new home and Halloween was one of the favorites of the younger mechs. The red and blue leaders had invited human children from the local orphanages and hospitals to enjoy the festivities.

The only mech that he knew wouldn’t be there was Prowl who had gone to the extreme of disappearing on Halloween. It had started rumors about the stoic mech since it was the Halloween festival that he left the ARK for. Optimus didn’t know where he got off to but since Prowl returned early the next day and went straight to work, he didn’t say much.

Jazz, however, was curious about where his friend went to hide. Getting info from Red Alert or Bluestreak hadn’t yielded any answers, so this year Jazz had planned to follow the winged mech as soon as he left. Before the first buses of children showed Prowl had driven off. Jazz quickly followed and was confused when the Second in Command went to the local Police Station and didn’t leave until the sun had set.

Jazz followed Prowl slowly down a house filled street. He idled unlit the first signs of trick or treaters knocked on the first door. As the street began to fill with costume kids Jazz stayed hidden as he watched Prowl patrol. He silently chuckles, not many would believe Prowl of all mechs would take time to patrol the streets for humans.

With his curiosity satisfied, Jazz pulled out of his hiding spot and had every intention of going back to the ARK. “Stop right there,” Prowls voice and sirens had Jazz freezing thinking that he had been caught. “Put down that bucket and step away from the little girl.

‘what?’ Jazz mentally asks. Transforming Jazz snuck around the houses and trees to find Prowl scowling down at a group of teenagers a spilled candy. “aww it’s a mini Prowl,” he cooed.

“Give back what you stole and walk away before I call your parents.” Prowl’s scowl known to freeze the mightiest of Autobots and some Decepticons had the bullying teenagers running screaming about monsters. “Are you alright?”

“ye-yes,” the little girl sniffed. One of her little stocking cover coat hanger wings was bent and her little chevron was tilting in her messy hair.

“Where is your mother?” Prowl kneel so his height wouldn’t terrify the human. The little girl pointed further down the street. “Then I’ll escort you down there.”

“Bu-but mom said I can go trick or treating by myself this year.” The little girl cried, “I’m supposed to meet her at the church.”

Prowl looked down the street towards the church and its little carnival. There were only a few houses and the streetlights were on. But still, “then how about I escort you to each house until you reach your mother?”

Jazz watched the little girl beam up at the winged mech. He chuckles when the little girl nods enthusiastically and started showing off her Prowl look-alike costume. Prowl gave her a small smile and gently fixed the little wing before walking the girl to the next house. Jazz stayed with them until the little girl ran to her mother chattering away about meeting Prowl. Prowl nods to the grateful mother and turns to patrol back up the street.

(you can come out Jazz)

Jazz sheepishly chuckles meeting Prowl at the street entrance, “Notice me huh?”

“Yes, is there something that you needed; I thought you would be at the festival.” Prowl sat idle.

“no, was just wondering where ya got off to on Halloween. You do this the whole night?”

Prowl lowered his frame on his tires, “Yes. The police station was short of available officers and I offered my help.”

“Why not tell anyone?” Jazz transforms back into his alt. “Ya know Optimus would have asked for volunteers.”

“I am aware, but I enjoy doing this Jazz. It remains me of Praxus, before the war.” Prowl turns to another street.

“Praxus had a Halloween?”

“Not exactly, but the traditions of trick or treating is similar there are differences.” Prowl slowly drove down a more crowded street. “Sparklings were painted and disguised to keep them safe from monsters from the underground. Leaving treats out was a way to pacify them so they take the treats and not the sparklings.”

Jazz tried to imagen it, then it clicks, “Is that why you painted up Bluestreak and the twins every vorn before they became adults?”

“yes, Smokescreen helped a little. But he grew up in a family who didn’t believe in the old tales.” Prowl stops at a known speeding area. “Going back in human history Ireland had traditions that are near identical to Praxus. But I think this is better, I rather enjoy sparkling enjoying this holiday with laughs then screams.”

Jazz hums, “So you continue to do this because not only does it remind you of home, but you keep bad things form happen to the kids roaming around.”

“Correct, it also frees up an officer who can go on to other things.” Prowl only had to blare his sirens five times before he moved on to the next row of houses. “You can go back to the festival Jazz; I am sure that you are missed.”

Jazz thought it over before spooky music started drifting from his onboard speakers. “Nah mech, I think I can dig this.” He drives a little closer to the cop mech, “besides it has not escape ma noticed that I have seen at least five mini Prowls wondering around. And ten Opti, with a few Ironhide’s, and about one of each Autobot. I want to see who else has been miniaturized.”

Prowl sighs though it was fond. “Very well, I will let you help me find lost children, scare off bullies, and…show off to your fan club.”

Jazz smiles back, “why to thank you.”

They spent the rest of the night keeping the streets safe and with Jazz performing for several groups of children. The parents gave them thanks and were happy to have that the streets were kept safe for the night. One kid even gave Prowl a bag of their candy as a thank you. As they enter the ARK the sounds of the adult's mechs only party was in full swing.

“Prowl,” Jazz nods towards the rec room. “Want to join me and share your bounty?”

Normally Prowl would head straight to his office or room. But he guesses he could do something different and he couldn’t say no to that hopeful look Jazz was giving him.

“I would be happy to, but I’ll only share my haul with you.” Jazz entered the room laughing with Prowl smiling behind him.

Every year since then, Prowl would patrol the streets with Jazz tagging along. Over the years more Autobots would join them, including Optimus. Ratchet and First Aid had set up a first aid station and would give out small healthy treats. Soon the Autobots were known for two things on Halloween, one was their carnival for those who couldn’t go out and trick or treat. And the other was the patrolling mechs the kept the cute costume kids safe from reckless drivers and candy stealers. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker even helped keep the pranks from getting too out of hand.

“Have I ever told you that I am glad I followed you that night?” Jazz said the day after Halloween.

Prowl looked at his spark mate with a small smile, “every year.”

Jazz nods, “and I’ll say every year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your night of frights and candy and if you hear a noise don't worry. it's just your friendly poltergeist.


End file.
